mensis mirabilis
by crystallized cherry
Summary: kompilasi 71 drabble. selamat datang di kisah-kisah yang merambah dari Râsnov, Aberdeen, hingga tengah kota Kingston, mulai dari aurora hingga bebatuan pantai; dari abad pertengahan hingga dunia fantasi penuh kandelir. {canon&au, various pairings, compilation of #nulisrandom2015}


**mensis mirabilis**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 _kompilasi drabble_ _\- #nulisrandom juni 2015_

* * *

.

 _ **(simple) Surprise(s)**_

.

{ spain/belgium; canon, abad keenam belas }

.

Ia menaruh keranjang berisi penuh tomat-tomat yang matang itu di meja besar dapur. Alas kaki Antonio belum terlihat di lemari dekat pintu, oh, berarti dia belum menemukan Lovino. Tidak ada penunjuk waktu di ruang belakang ini, ia hanya mengira-ngira waktu lewat posisi matahari yang dideliknya melewati jendela.

Oh, saatnya makan siang. Astaga, siapa yang akan mengurus tomat-tomat ini?

Pada akhirnya, Bella memutuskan untuk memasak saja. Tomat bisa diurus lain kali, yang terpenting adalah santapan, apalagi Antonio baru pulang dari penjelajahannya tadi pagi, ia tidak boleh berleha-leha begitu saja. Apalagi dengan cincin emas yang baru saja diberikan sebagai hadiah dari Dunia Baru sana, yang kini bersinggasana tetap di jari manis kanannya.

Louis dan Monique juga tak luput dari perhatiannya; mereka berdua tidak makan banyak belakangan ini. Bella sadar dia harus menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih baik.

Kadang ia merasa sendirian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya dia yang perempuan dewasa di rumah ini. Monique terlalu kecil untuk membantu.

.

Selesai meramu daging domba menjadi hal yang tak biasa di siang hari, ya–dia mencoba resep baru—dia pergi ke atas. Louis dan Monique mungkin masih bermain atau membaca di sana—

—tidak.

Mereka tertidur. Bella mengembuskan napas panjang. Tidak bisa rasanya ia membangunkan mereka—tak tega—namun jika tidak pun, itu artinya ia memasak entah untuk siapa. Mereka berdua, lebih kecil dari Lovino, tidurnya lebih lama dan pulas. Antonio biasanya, jika lama, bisa-bisa mengajak Lovino memancing dan memanggang ikannya di tepi sungai.

Bella bersandar di bingkai pintu sambil mengelap keningnya. Ah, tak selalu semuanya sesuai rencana—tak sekali begitu. Ia pun turun lagi menuju ruang makan.

"Naaah, itu dia!"

"Bel! Bel!" Lovino melompat dari kursi, beberapa tangkai poppy dan sebuah carnation besar ada di tangannya. "Untukmu! Si jelek di sana memperlihatkanku sebuah kebun bunga baru!" dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Bella.

"Oh astaga—" Bella langsung menjemput Lovino ke pelukannya, "terima kasih, Tampan," diciumnya pipi anak itu–Antonio di sana tertawa dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Lovino ketika Bella duduk di sampingnya, mencubit pipi anak itu.

"Grraaahh, sakiiiit!"

Bella yang tertawa.

"Mana Louis dan Monique?"

"Tidur. Tolong sisakan sedikit untuk mereka, ya?"

"Hmmm," Antonio mengambil roti di tengah-tengah meja. "Tentu saja."

Menatap Antonio yang makan dengan lahap dan Lovino di pangkuannya yang memenuhi mulutnya dengan daging hingga pipinya menggembung, oh, Bella tersenyum puas. Kadang ada yang tak direncanakan tapi hasilnya mengesalkan, namun kadang ada pula yang jauh lebih memuaskan. Ah, kehidupan, begitu penuh kejutan!

.

* * *

 _ **di ujung terowongan**_

.

{ netherlands/indonesia; drabble; future dystopia!canonverse }

.

Ia tidak melihat apapun di dalam terowongan. Masih ada lelehan merah dari pangkal lengannya. Kakinya pincang namun tetap ia usahakan mencium bumi. Keduanya tak boleh kalah, ya, sama pula dengan tangannya. Negerinya boleh hancur, dirinya tidak. Ia tetap harus punya tangan untuk dikepalkan dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Membakar semangat yang masih punya asa.

Di balik punggungnya, penduduknya tak tahu lagi hidup itu apa. Mereka beringas ketika menemukan roti, tetapi ketika hujan datang—amis dan asam—mereka mendongak memohon mati. Raga tak disayang, jiwa tak jarang bak binatang. Kirana abai saja dengan semua itu—dia hanya ingin mencari.

Di dalam terowongan, gelap. Dia menginjak satu jebakan; meledak! Dan dia melompat menghindar. Belum, ini belum saatnya ia mati.

Terowongan itu tak panjang. Tetapi dia seakan menemukan masa depan ketika tiba di ujungnya.

"Lars!"

Lars tak peduli. Rokok di tangan, tapi tak disulut.

"Lars!"

Telinga Lars seakan menegak, kemudian dia melompat dari tempat duduknya, menerjang Kirana, keduanya jatuh ke tanah dan—

—DUARRR!

Mungkin satu kaki Kirana akan hancur jika Lars tidak menggantinya dengan benturan pada lantai terowongan dan tindihan yang tak seberapa.

"Oh—trims."

Lars pun bangkit. Dengan menggandeng, ia mengajak Kirana ke ujung dengan memutar sedikit.

Rokok telah hilang dari tangan. Lars duduk mengembuskan kepul asap, tubuhnya panas meski musim—yang tak dikenal dan kacau ini—barusan memuntahkan salju.

"Tidak ada lagi negara," ucapnya parau. "Semuanya jadi satu. Hancur. Yang seperti kita sedang berkumpul di rumah Alfred untuk sesuatu hal. Mau apa kau di sini?"

"Aku ingin menolong orang-orangku."

"Tidak ada lagi roti untuk kaubagi," dengus Lars.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kau di sini—"

"Ikut aku. Helikopter Mathias akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

"Ah—"

"Jangan memikirkan mereka. Kauberi ataupun tidak, mereka akan tetap mati. Yang aman hanyalah yang tak begitu sombong untuk masuk ke bunker. Ikut aku dan kita buat rencana untuk yang tersisa."

Tangan Lars menarik Kirana.

Ujung lorong tak segelap itu. Apa yang gelap tak selalu menyembunyikan masalah.

"Lars."

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasihmu."

* * *

.

 _ **sederhana**_

.

{ prussia/hungary; au; sebuah spin-off dari let's get lost in santorini }

.

Apa yang lebih menyenangkan daripada memandangi rumah-rumah di Yposkafo, memasukinya, dan mengagumi bahwa dunia punya lebih banyak hal indah daripada yang pernah terpikirkan otakmu?

Mengajak Elizaveta, membawanya ke bawah langit-langit putih lalu menyerap bau garam yang bercampur parfum sederhananya.

Ya. Tidak ada yang lebih rumit dari itu.

* * *

.

 _ **reciprocation**_

.

{ japan/taiwan; drabble, hetagakuen }

.

Kosong. Ia datang tanpa apa-apa di tanggal 14. Francis terlihat kecewa, menambahinya dengan desahan kesal yang dibuat-buat. Feliciano merengek mengatai bahwa, _kasihan Meeeiii_. Kiku semakin bingung. Harus apa? Kalau dibiarkan, dua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian bulan kemarin ini akan melenguh terus sampai jam pulang.

"Bunga!" Francis pun langsung menyambar. "Perempuan akan meleleh dengan bunga. Oooh~"

Sialnya, bunga apa yang bisa didapatkan di lingkungan sekolah?

Mata Kiku yang biasanya tenang, kini liar mencari. Putar, putar, putar—berhenti di pot dekat jendela. Selesai perburuannya.

Dijumputnya, ditaruhnya di dalam sebuah kertas yang ia sobek dari buku sketsanya. Lalu, dengan Feliciano yang mendorong-dorong punggungnya, dia mendatangi meja Mei yang masih belum datang pemiliknya.

Kiku terengah-engah ketika sampai ke mejanya lagi. Francis terbahak.

"Ha ha, setidaknya pilihan bagus, Kiku. Aster. Simbol cinta. Oh, _l'amour_ ~"

* * *

.

 _ **despite**_

.

{ america/belarus; drabble, au, spin-off dari Daylight-Snow in California-Leaving California }

.

Alfred menatap kedua kelopak mata Natalya yang tertutup. Akan dia bangunkan ketika dia akan berangkat saja nanti.

Alfred masih menutup mulut soal diskusinya bersama Mathias. Ah, lihat, dia jadi tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal itu. Tak biasanya dia mau menerima saran Mathias, dan, tentu saja, pengecualian ini adalah hal yang khusus. Akan dia kejutkan saja Natalya nanti ketika Mathias sudah memberikan saran terbaik soal resort di Denmark.

Lelaki itu menghadap cermin. Mengenakan kemeja. Tidak juga bisa dihindarkan, matanya melirik sesekali ke belakang, ke mata yang sama seperti yang tadi.

Bohong jika ia tidak pernah marah. Bohong jika dia tidak pernah membenci Natalya dan beberapa sifatnya. Bohong jika dia tak pernah jengkel. Dan dusta pula jika wanita itu tak pernah membuatnya kesal, jengkel, atau membuatnya berkata bahwa, "Nat, aku tidak suka ini."

Semuanya pernah, dalam sekian tahun belakangan ini, sejak mereka memutuskan tinggal seatap di bawah ikatan pernikahan.

Ini bukan cerita peri. Akan sangat munafik jika Alfred berkata ia tak pernah lupa pada Natalya saat dia belajar di Inggris dulu, sebelum mereka menikah. Barangkali lebih dari 'sering', dia lupa pada Natalya.

Ini bukan dongeng gula. Ini hidup. Nyata dan menyala, tidak semu dan begitu gampang luruh karena dipadamkan bantahan-bantahan riil.

Alfred tersenyum pada refleksinya di cermin.

Sayang, seburuk apapun itu, ketika ketuk palu hasrat sudah bergema ke seluruh ruang relung hati; maka ke objek itulah diri berhadap. Pulang. Kembali. Merebahkan diri. Melayangkan alamat kasih. Mempercayakan masa depan.

Karena memang Natalya pantas dicintai.

* * *

.

 _ **snowy wish**_

{ romano/liechtenstein; drabble, canon, a sequel }

.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Veneziano, dengan mobil yang dibawa oleh Romano sendiri, Liechtenstein begitu senang dengan deretan rumah warna-warni yang menyapanya. Jarang sekali dia menemui warna lain selain apa yang menjadi aura Alpen, dan tentu saja, berkedip pun terasa seperti membuang sedikit keindahan.

Langit mendung, memang, dan Liechtenstein begitu ingin tahu bagaimana jika datang ke sini di musim panas. Atau musim semi, ketika bunga-bunga Italia akan jatuh mengecup rambutnya.

Dia membuka jendela, sadar Romano tak menghidupkan pendingin sedari awal. Ia mengulurkan tangannya sedikit, membiarkan jari-jarinya merasakan angin—

—oh, apa ini?

Liechtenstein menarik tangannya kembali dan menggerus benda itu dengan ujung jarinya.

"Salju …."

Romano hanya memandang sebentar.

Liechtenstein tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, _snowy wish, snowy wish_ , ia masih menggenggam bulir salju yang telah mulai mencair itu di dalam kepalan tangan kanannya. _Tolong, tolong, Tuhan, buat Romano tetap bahagia di musim dingin ini._

Dia membuka mata setelah mengulangi harapan itu sebanyak tiga kali.

Romano menyapanya dengan senyuman lebar, yang kemudian berkembang menjadi tawa.

Gadis itu pun terkekeh pelan, menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan yang masih menggenggam sisa-sisa kristal salju di dalamnya.

Secepat itukah harapan bersalju dikabulkan?

* * *

.

 _ **baby koala's diary**_

.

{ aph australia; slight!england/seychelles, drabble, canon }

.

Aku hanya punya Dad. Aku tidak punya Mum. Kata Dad itu karena Dad tidak mendapatkan aku secara biologis. Aku dipungut, sepertinya, tapi dia selalu membentakku setiap kali aku menyebut kata itu. Wajahnya jadi lucu, berkerut marah tapi pipinya memerah ketika sedang jengkel.

France selalu menggodaku dan memintaku memanggilnya Papa. Aku selalu diajak ke rumahnya, yang membuat Dad marah. Ia menuduh Papa ingin merebut wilayahku. Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin Papa hanya ingin mengadopsiku sama seperti cara Dad mengambilku dari rumahku nun jauh di selatan sana. Aku sebenarnya kurang mengerti apa itu adopsi, tapi ya sudahlah. Yang penting itu kedengaran menarik dan itu artinya aku bisa tidur lama seperti koalaku dan mendapat makanan yang cukup.

Tapi omong-omong, aku juga ingin punya Mum. Atau Mama dari Papa. Papa bilang aku tidak mungkin punya Mama. Karena orang yang ingin Papa jadikan 'Mama', sudah mati bahkan mungkin sejak aku belum sampai ke Eropa.

Sedangkan Dad, waktu kutanya soal itu, dia malah berkata, "Nanti."

Apa maksudnya, coba.

.

Hari ini aku bermain dengan Seychelles. Aku selalu kalah setiap kali membangun istana pasir darinya. Canada membantunya, tapi pada akhirnya dia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri.

Aku minta bantuan Dad, Dad malah lebih memilih membantu Seychelles di bagian akhir kastil saljunya.

Kusuruh koalaku menggigit tangan Dad.

Yaaay, berhasil.

.

Seychelles sakit. Dad membuatkannya roti, tapi pada akhirnya Seychelles muntah-muntah karena itu. Dad panik dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Kami semua ditinggal. Wales yang menjaga kami. Wales lumayan menyenangkan. Tidak sepemarah Dad.

.

.

Seychelles tambah tinggi. Dia sekarang memakai pita merah untuk kepang rambutnya. Kata Papa, dia cantik. Dad langsung mengusir Papa.

Kenapa Dad suka melindungi Chelle, sih. Padahal yang perempuan di rumah besar Dad ini 'kan bukan cuma Seychelles. Bukannya aku merasa tidak adil, sih, karena aku 'kan bukan perempuan.

.

.

Satu per satu mulai meninggalkan rumah. Dad kadang-kadang stres, Dad kadang-kadang terlihat sakit, tapi dia banyak memaksakan diri. Seychelles sering keluar-masuk kamarnya di akhir pekan untuk mengantarkan makanan yang dia buat berjam-jam sendiri di dapur.

Ow, dia terlihat seperti remaja yang mumpuni, sebenarnya. Dan kurasa kalau dia adalah manusia, dia pasti sudah diperistri seseorang.

Aku memasukkan beberapa baju lagi ke dalam tas. Kurasa saatku untuk kembali ke rumahku yang sebenarnya semakin dekat.

Dad, ada yang merawatmu, 'kan, sekarang? .

.

Hai, rumah. Aku pulang.

.

.

Hari ini Dad mengirimkan album foto. Dia bilang dia hidup dengan cukup nyaman, walaupun dia merasa sedikit kurang di beberapa hal. Bah, bilang saja dia rindu padaku.

Ada banyak foto bersama saudaranya.

Tak sedikit juga foto dia bersama Seychelles. Kadang-kadang, konyol. Ada foto mereka bertengkar di dapur, ada foto Seychelles menyiram Dad saat di pantai, dan berbagai foto menggelikan lainnya.

Aku jadi bingung, ini Seychelles? Saudaraku dulu? Yang biasa mengalahkanku di permainan membangun istana pasir? Dad jadi begitu dekat dengannya.

.

.

Papa mengadakan pesta dansa. Aku juga datang dengan Kiwi. Aku harus memaksanya meninggalkan dombanya di rumah yang dipinjamkan Papa. Seisi ruangan bisa alergi bulu domba kalau dia memaksa. Dasar.

Tebak, Dad datang dengan siapa.

Saudaraku sendiri.

Eh, bukan saudara, sepertinya, ya. Dia 'kan sesama anak adopsi sepertiku. Meski Dad tidak pernah begitu gamblang mengatakannya, yang jelas semua anak yang tinggal di rumah Dad waktu itu kami sebut saja diri kami anak, dan Ireland menambahkan kata 'adopsi' di belakang gelar itu.

Aku menggoda Dad,

"Dad, itukah Mum?" kutunjuk Seychelles yang sedang mengambil wine.

Dad mendengus. Aku tertawa. Dad terlihat lucu.

"Ah, aku sudah tak terlalu menginginkannya lagi, sih. Aku sudah besar. Ha ha. Tapi terima kasih sudah memberikannya."

Dad lalu membentakku keras-keras. Papa menertawakannya dari kejauhan.

Seychelles datang, memberikan wine untuk Dad, eh tahu-tahu Dad langsung menerimanya dengan muka tenang.

Aku tertawa lagi. Dad lucu, ya.

* * *

.

 _ **nova**_

.

{ netherlands/indonesia; drabble, future!canon, scifi }

.

Buminya terlipat dua. Kirana menahan napas. Lars ada di belakangnya, mulut terkatup tanpa rokok.

Ketika Regulus bergulung mendekati Altair, Kirana masih menyaksikan. Lars yang memandang sekeliling; menemukan Alfred di ujung lirikan sedang menggores sesuatu di atas tanah berbatu, di sekitarnya ada Natalya, Antonio, Lovino, Emma, Ivan, Raivis dan Eduard. Oh, juga Arthur dan Francis juga Jett.

"Di tempat baru, sebaiknya bersatu."

Kirana menatap melewati bahunya. Mata Lars memandangi para penduduk yang berhasil selamat dan berkumpul di sisi lain, di kiri mereka.

"Seharusnya begitu."

"Uni?" Lars mengulurkan tangan.

" _Undoubtfully_." Dibalas.

Di sana, di dekat Olympus Mons, ada uni baru terbentuk.

* * *

.

 _ **batu**_

.

{ america/belarus; au, drabble }

.

Di atas bebatuan karang pantai Alfred duduk, dengan papan selancar di tangan–menancap di atas pasir.

Di atas bebatuan gurun Nevada Natalya duduk. Tangan berdebu, kaki berpasir, helm tertutupi kotoran—tetapi tulang-tulang sudah terlihat dan itu artinya, penggalian mereka tak sia-sia.

Di atas batu pantai terpencil Brazil Alfred bisa menemukan mimpinya yang kesekian. Ada ombak, air dalam, dan papan selancar. Selesai. Dia rasa membiarkan adik sepupunya yang jauh lebih muda—Jett—untuk menikah duluan, tidak apa-apa.

Di atas batu gurun Afrika Natalya mengelap keringatnya. Ekspedisi tambahan sebagai liburan sekaligus melihat-lihat medan, kali ini, dan dia merasa mulai bisa bersahabat dengan panas.

Di atas batu karang dekat Great Barrier Reef Alfred duduk, sedikit kelelahan setelah menyelam. "Jett, kenapa tidak pernah bilang bahwa pantaimu sekeren ini?!"

Di atas Cadas Ayers Natalya memandang alam Australia. "Lien, kita harus ke sini lagi lain kali."

(Hampir, hampir. Mereka hampir bertemu.)

Di atas batu pantai Indonesia Alfred berdiri sambil memandang ke kejauhan.

Di atas batu hitam gurun Mongolia Natalya mengistirahatkan diri.

(Belum.)

"Alfred, kenapa tidak mencoba naik gunung saja?"

"Natalya, bukankah pantai juga menyenangkan?"

(Terbalik!)

Alfred mendaki Macchu Pichu. Bebatuannya sama menariknya dengan yang di pantai, ternyata, dan latar hijau-hijaunya membangunkan sisi lain di dalam tubuh Alfred.

Natalya memakai kemeja, berdiri di atas batu salah satu pantai di Peru. Dia menemukan jati diri baru.

(Hm, menarik.)

Alfred tiba-tiba merindukan pantai setelah turun dari puncak.

Natalya ingin mencari sesuatu yang tinggi, berbatu, terjal dan menantang lagi.

Mobil Alfred mendadak mogok di tengah-tengah jalan.

Natalya beristirahat sebentar. Ada sebuah batu di jalanan tersebut, dan ada yang berebut. Hanya dengan saling pandang, seolah menemukan jiwa lain yang baru saja mereka dapati di mata satu sama lain.

"Oh, tempat ini bisa kita bagi."

Natalya duduk di balik punggung Alfred. Alfred membiarkan bahu mereka saling bersentuhan. Mereka sama-sama diam saja.

"Hei, kenapa aku rasa aku mengenalmu, ya?"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Aku yakin."

"Tidak pernah."

Lalu, hening. Batu terasa hangat untuk Alfred, dingin untuk Natalya. Tapi dua arus itu menemukan jalannya sendiri ke hati masing-masing.

"Alfred Fitzgerald Jones."

"… Natalya Arlovskaya."

* * *

.

 _ **matahari**_

.

{ england/seychelles, canon, drabble }

.

.

Ketika kamu berbagi duka dengan matahari, mendongak padanya dengan bulir yang tertahan di ujung mata dan tembok yang rusak runtuh ringsek di mentalmu—apa ia akan berhenti memberimu kehangatan?

Tentu tidak.

Di ketukan ketiga, Seychelles menyambutnya. England langsung masuk, sepatu yang telah dilepas dari awal pun disisipkan ke rak.

" _Bonjour, Anglettere_!"

"Hng."

Mata Seychelles mengikuti England, ada heran dan tanda tanya terpancar di sana. England langsung duduk di kursi kayu ruang tamu, matanya lelah dan ada kantung hitam yang barangkali bisa digunakan untuk menyimpan uang di bawahnya—pikir Seychelles sambil terbahak dalam benak.

England duduk merenung, Seychelles menghilang. Teh mint pasti solusinya, menurut Seychelles, dan tanpa kata-kata pun ia sudah tahu bahwa England tak menginginkan hal selain itu. Tetapi tidak, ketika dia sudah hampir sampai di dapur.

"'Chelle."

"Yaaa?"

"Tehnya nanti saja."

"Lho?"

"Ke sinilah."

Derap kaki di rumah kayu itu adalah bukti patuhnya Seychelles. England menyusuri dinding dengan tatapan, secara mental ia tengah menyapu pikiran-pikiran dan dugaan menyeramkan yang diisyaratkan senyum tipis nan kaku Churchill saat perayaan kemenangan Perang Dunia II tadi, tetapi ia tak pernah lebih gagal dari yang kali ini.

"Ada apa, sih?" Seychelles duduk di kursi kayu tanpa pegangan tangan di hadapan England.

Mata mereka bertemu, hangat dan dingin bertubrukan.

"Perang belum berakhir."

"… Ha? Bukankah …," mata Seychelles mengarah pada luka di tangan England yang belum kering benar. Mendadak dia tak tahu apa yang harus diungkapkan.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di balik Tirai Besi. Perang lain akan segera dimulai."

.

.

Mata khawatir masih mencari asa di tatapan hangat. Dia tidak bisa mengubahnya, dia masih terlalu khawatir dan lelah dan takut, tetapi sepertinya perempuan itu tak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Tapi, paling tidak, kau sudah melewati babak yang berat itu, 'kan?"

.

Tanyakan lagi pada alam,

ketika kau melampiaskan duka pada matahari, apalagi yang akan diberikannya sebagai balasan selain cahaya dan suka juga warna dan asa?

* * *

.

 _ **am Scheideweg stehen**_

.

{ prussia/hungary; canon, drabble, wwii }

.

Di ujung jalan yang terbagi itu Hungary berhenti. Ia menoleh. Kantong kertas berisi bahan makanan masih dipeluknya.

"Aku ingin mencoba olahan _wurst_ -mu!"

"Kesese, kenapa tidak? Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu setelah ini. Semoga Hungary membelikannya. Ah, omong-omong, kakimu bagaimana? Masih sakit?"

"Sedikit. Tapi aku akan sampai ke rumah dengan bersemangat. Aku bisa, Prussia. Aku bisa, 'kan?"

"Yeah, tapi kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu. Kau harus cepat sembuh biar bisa bertanding lari lagi denganku. Hup!"

"Oh—"

Hungary tak begitu menyadari dia tersenyum. Tapi apalah perlunya kesadaran akan itu ketika terlalu sibuk menghayati hangatnya hati? Dia terlalu lega atas apapun yang asing dalam hatinya, entah apa saja itu, ketika memandangi Prussia menggendong Czech yang mungil di atas bahunya.

"Melihat dunia dari atas sini menyenangkan!"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu itu—tapi jangan buat kakimu terkilir lagi kalau mau melakukan ini, ya. Kaubisa minta ini kapanpun kaumau," Prussia menggetakkan bahunya, membuat Czech terguncang sedikit namun terasa begitu menyenangkan. "Oh, lihat, itu Hungary!"

Hungary masih di perpotongan jalan itu. Tersenyum kecil. Masih, tanpa cela. "Hai."

"Hungaryyyyy!" Prussia berlari ke arahnya, lalu Czech meneriakkan panggilan yang sama pula.

Aneksasi tidak akan bertahan selamanya. Hungary tahu perang akan berakhir, cepat atau lambat, dan ia pasti—kelak—hanya bisa kembali menonton Czech merdeka, Prussia kembali ke kehidupannya, dan segalanya berganti. Seperti yang dulu—dan dulu lagi. Pergolakan tak akan pernah berhenti.

Tapi rasa sayang untuk keluarga kecilnya tak akan serapuh itu semua, ia yakin.

* * *

.

 _ **kitchen sink**_

.

{ sealand/wy, drabble, canon }

.

"Peter! Issh, aih, nih—makan!" Paula meremas spons hingga busa sabunnya melimpah—ruah, meraupnya dan menampol wajah Peter dengan tangan penuh balon-balon bening kecil itu.

"Paulaaaaa!" Peter pun mencipratkan air dari bak cuci yang tersumbat ke wajah Paula,"ha ha ha!"

"Sial!" Paula pun meraih botol sabun, lalu menekannya dan isinya mengenai pipi Peter yang sempat membuang muka.

Peter masih tergelak, lalu dia mengambil spons barusan yang mengapung, mengelapnya ke pipi dan meremas-remasnya sekuat tenaga. Ia mendapatkan banyak busa! Lalu ditangkapnya pipi Paula yang sedang sibuk menggulung lengan bajunya yang basah kuyup dengan cepat dan—

—voila!

Mereka jatuh ke lantai dan Peter dengan gelak tawa yang amat puas dan melengking keras, menghabisi Paula dengan serangan busa.

"Sialaaaaan!" Paula menyepak Peter tapi posisinya amat tidak menguntungkan dan Peter terus-terusan menyerangnya … membuatnya menyerah.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Busa di wajah Paula begitu banyak. Mulai meletup satu per satu.

Tapi ada yang letupannya lebih ramai daripada busa di pipi Paula.

Pssh, ada. Di balik sangkar rusuk, jauh tersembunyi, tak terlihat, dan irama cepatnya tampaknya selaras dengan milik rekannya.

Jett memandang dari bingkai pintu …

… lewat lensa _video recorder_ -nya.

* * *

.

 _ **fiamme**_

.

{ seborga/monaco, au, drabble, kinda spinoff to let's get lost in santorini }

.

Titik kecil api lilin dicium angin laut Aegea. Fiorenzo melahap sisa terakhir paximathia malamnya. Monique terlalu sibuk dengan agenda dan coretan-coretan yang tak bisa Fiorenzo baca.

Api itu bergoyang lagi.

Sebentar lagi mati. Fiorenzo tak pernah mengerti mengapa Monique begitu suka makan malam dengan lilin.

Apalagi, ini tepi laut!

Dan lihatlah, wanita itu tampaknya tak berhasrat lagi pada sisa saladnya.

Masih mencoret. Coret. Coret. Silang, gores, coret, huruf besar. Bergantian, lalu halaman dibalik, dan dia tak peduli pada angin malam.

Api lilin mati-matian bertahan.

Fiorenzo menarik napas. Mengembuskannya berat. Api lilin bergoyang lagi, nyaris mati. Ini harus dikatakan. Harus. Mau tak mau.

"Monique."

"Mmmm?" ia masih sibuk sendiri.

Fiorenzo membiarkan api lilin menjadi tegak dahulu, sepertinya bicaranya mengancam nyawa si lilin.

"Apa, _mon_ Fio?"

Fiorenzo menatap mata Monique, yang akhirnya mau mengangkat pandangannya, dengan tegas.

"Siapa yang bayar?"

* * *

.

 _ **but we almost**_

.

{ australia/vietnam; drabble, au }

.

.

Gaun Lien hijau; tak berlengan, _cheong-sam_ di leher dan butiran swarovski di dada, terangkai di tepian bahu juga kaki. Buket bunganya berisi mawar dan yang lain, kecil, yang tak begitu Jett tahu namanya, hanya saja dia suka kombinasinya. Putih dan hijau. Dinyalakan oleh merah; oh betapa cerah.

Rambut Lien hanya digulung di sisi kiri dengan juntaian bergelombang yang melintasi telinganya, tiara kecil di puncak ubun-ubun. Gaunnya tak merepotkan–hanya gelombang sedikit di belakang kaki dan, ya, sudah, tidak sepanjang yang dicontohkan para desainer luar sana.

Dia sendiri, tuksedo hitam dan dasi merah, berdiri di samping Lien dan berpikir bahwa kadang manusia yang terlalu lemah dan penuh cela bisa saja mendapat kesempurnaan yang terlalu mahal untuk ukuran dirinya.

Lien tersenyum kecil pada beberapa tamu.

Sempurna. Hampir. Ham-pir.

Kecuali satu; ada noktah yang menitiki bingkai 'sempurna'.

"Lien. Lien," katanya berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Tolong, jangan injak kakiku …."

"Eh—maaf …."

* * *

.

 _ **fourfive seconds**_

.

{ america/belarus; drabble }

.

Empat detik sebelum membalas ciuman Alfred, Natalya menemukan dirinya di mata Alfred—dan ia merasa berharga hanya dengan begitu mudahnya. Manusia yang sebegitu kecil dan rapuhnya bisa benar-benar merasa besar ketika di mata yang dia sayangi, ketika bukan galaksi besar yang dipandanginya, bukan dunia indah yang dikejarnya, bukan hasrat akan harta emas-berlian yang disimpannya, namun hanya, hanya dirinya.

Lima detik sebelum memejamkan mata untuk tidur, Alfred memandangi Natalya, yang entah telah berpetualang ke alam mimpi berdimensi berapa. Lucu adalah ketika dunia mati, gelap merajai, dia merasa lebih hidup dari manusia apapun saat ia tahu Natalya bernapas untuknya—dengan jemari, yang walau telah lunglai, masih menggenggam tangannya.

Bahkan di empat-lima detik satuan waktu di dunia paralel lain pun, tidak akan pernah menjadi terlalu singkat untuk menikmati keindahan.

Empat detik sebelum melepaskan pelukan Alfred di bandara, Natalya menarik napas lebih dalam lagi. Alfred pulang, pulang, dan, ya, benar-benar pulang. Dunia memang berkata itu hanya perjalanan biasa, namun dunianya bilang bahwa separuh bagian terasa lebih kosong dari gurun apapun, dan separuhnya lagi menggeliat ingin mengejar agar semuanya utuh kembali. Klise, tapi itulah rindu, yang tak pernah menjadi masalah yang berhasil dikhatamkan umat manusia.

Lima detik sebelum membiarkan Natalya memberontak agar wanita itu bisa lanjut membuat kopi pagi mereka dengan damai, Alfred mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang istrinya, berkata lewat kecupan di leher bawah bahwa, ya, Natalya, di mimpiku tadi pun aku berkata pada bayanganku di cermin bahwa aku merindukanmu.

Bahkan dalam empat-lima detik satuan waktu di dunia paralel lain pun, tetap saja, rindu itu terasa terlalu lama.

* * *

.

 _ **kemumu**_

.

{ netherlands/indonesia, drabble, }

.

Di antara padang kemumu, dia berdiri, tangan di balik punggung; tersilang rapi. Menatap air. Mungkin sedang menebak-nebak warna teratai yang sebentar lagi akan menelurkan bunga di kolam belakang rumahnya.

Aku tetap di sini, di balik punggungnya, dengan tangan tersilang dan punggung mengharap sebuah dinding. Berpikir nama yang akan kuberikan pada tulip jenis baru yang akan kutanam di perkebunan kami.

Kirana XCVIX?

* * *

.

 _ **konstelasi**_

.

{ america/belarus, au, drabble - kinda sequel to Daylight and prequel to Leaving California in ffn }

.

Kau mungkin memang tidak bisa menemukan supernova di mataku. Galaksi yang berwarna. Kembang merah tua dari bintang yang merana bermuram durja lalu membara dan menjadi huru-hara semesta. Bintang berekor cahaya. Kejora. Mintuna hingga Makara.

Tetapi di sini, di mata ini, aku hanya akan memeliharamu semata.

(Hanya kau yang kulihat.)

Lantas apa yang bisa lebih banyak kutawarkan ketika kamu bilang, "Berikan aku apa yang tidak aku punya,"—selain,

"Ya. Demi apapun, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan bagian-bagian lain keluarga kita."

Karena, ya, kau punya uang. Penghidupan. Kemandirian. Keberanian. Kau juga punya kejelitaan. Tetapi yang tidak kaupunya adalah keluarga yang utuh sejak kau membutuhkan pelajaran tentang dunia yang sebenarnya. Ya, 'kan, Natalya?

Aku akan memberikan dunia yang berbeda. Maka aku berlutut, sebelum aku pergi bekerja hari ini. Mencium perutmu yang belum menunjukkan perubahan apa-apa, tapi aku tahu sebentar lagi akan ada nyawa di sana. Yang akan menendang telingaku ketika aku mencuri tahu kehidupan gelapnya. Yang akan mengangkat tangannya ketika aku mengelusnya di balik kulitmu. Yang akan membuatmu berat, memang, tapi akan kubantu meringankannya. Yang kelak akan datang padaku dan padamu dengan tangis, tapi aku akan menyambutnya dengan tawa.

Kau memang tidak dapat melihat rangkaian bintang di mataku saat ini, ketika kau menarik kerah pakaianku lagi karena sarapan pagimu tidak akan pernah cukup hanya dengan satu ciuman.

Ya, memang tidak dapat. Tapi kamu bisa melihat konstelasi baru di sini.

Aku, kau, dan anak(-anak) kita.

* * *

.

 _ **metronome**_

.

{ broship!switzerland/austria, canon, historical }

.

Sayangnya, ini tidak seperti metronom.

Tidak stabil. Selalu ada gejolak. Ada perbedaan, dan dialah yang meledakkan gejolak yang tak mampu menyelaraskan apapun.

Switzerland sudah menduganya dari awal. Dia kuat, Austria rapuh. Ya, ia tinggi hati, Switzerland sadar sepenuhnya, tetapi ia rasa itu terjadi karena memang Austria terlalu mudah dilemahkan. Karena itu ia tolong, tolong, tolong selalu, dengan dorongan terselubung di balik umpatan, si kawan, agar suatu saat ia menjadi kuat.

Lebih kuat, atau paling tidak setara dengannya.

Agar dia tak perlu sesombong ini.

Sekali lagi, ini bukan metronom, bukan sesuatu yang konstan, stabil. Hubungan dia dan Austria tak akan semudah itu selaras seimbang dan senada juga sejalan.

Kadang ia bersuara dalam hatinya, oh, dia saudaraku. Tetapi selalu ada perbedaan yang membuatnya ingin menampar Austria, setidaknya secara mental.

Dan benar saja, ketika Maximilian gagal dan Konfederasi memilih untuk berdiri sendiri–tentu saja perbedaan itu semakin menjadi dan–

— _voila_.

Pecah.

Seperti zeppelin yang ditembus peluru.

* * *

.

 _ **dispersion**_

.

{ romano/liechtenstein, drabble }

.

Romano adalah pelangi, benar adanya, namun semua orang hanya melihat satu sisi dari dirinya. Ia butuh prisma agar dunia bisa melihat ragamnya.

.

"Romano-kun, syal ini bagus …."

"Oh," dia menoleh, tangan menjauhkan tomat dari mulutnya. Dia mengunyah cepat, mengangguk tangkas, "Bagus! Ambil saja!"

Dia tersenyum ketika Liechtenstein mencobanya. Oh, warna apa itu?

"Romano-kun … tolong, sepatumu …."

"Eh? Aaah, maaf! Maaf! Aah, sini, sini, kuobati!"

"Itu hanya terinjak, tidak apa-apa …."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa," Liechtenstein memberi senyum tipis.

Romano mengatupkan bibir. Mata berair. Menyesal dan bersalah–bertaruhlah, ini pasti warna biru setengah nila.

.

"Romano-kun … ya 'kan, ini pasti Romano-kun …."

"He he he." Cengir lebar, tawa renyah, geligi yang mutiara sekarang tampil tak seperti biasanya. Dia masih menutup mata Liechtenstein dari belakang, dan masih terkekeh ketika Liechtenstein mencoba menarik tangannya.

Barangkali ini warna yang cerah,

Ya, cuma perlu prisma. Sesederhana itu.

* * *

.

 _ **what's left in bergen-belsen**_

.

{ england/seychelles, canon, based on historical event in bergen-belsen concentration camp's liberation by british }

.

Seychelles sengaja dilatih England dalam bidang kesehatan berpuluh tahun yang lalu, sejak dia mulai diperbolehkan England untuk pulang-pergi sendiri ke rumahnya dan rumah England. Dia menghadiri les privat yang diberikan England melalui dua orang guru pribadi kepercayaan kerajaan dengan malas-malasan …

… namun sekarang dia mengerti apa artinya.

"—Sebelah sini! Wales, periksa yang di sana! 'Chelle, ke sini!"

England mengomando para pengikutnya. Hanya Scotland yang tidak turut serta ke sini, dia diminta untuk tetap berjaga di rumah France. Seychelles mencari-cari Ireland (atau paling tidak, India) untuk menemaninya ke sana-ke mari namun mereka menghilang entah ke mana.

Sekali lagi dia memandang, England sudah memanggilnya untuk kedua kali dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Dia segera berlari dan mengencangkan maskernya. Dia melangkahi tumpukan mayat, mendesis, nyaris terjerembab karena sebuah tangan tirus terkulai di hadapannya. Dia berhenti sebentar, mengabaikan England yang barusan berdecak. Ia memeriksa tangan itu, nadinya, dan berusaha menarik tubuhnya yang tertindih pakaian-pakaian bau, dan segera memekik, "England! Dia masih hidup!"

England bergegas menghampirinya, membantu Seychelles memapah orang itu. Lelaki tak berambut itu tak sanggup membuka matanya lagi, namun bagian rusuknya masih kembang-kempis. Pelan dan payah.

"Tandu! Mana tandu!? Orang ini masih hidup!"

Seychelles bersikeras membawanya sendiri. England melepaskannya perlahan, dan perempuan itu pula yang meletakkan si kakek ke atas tandu, _bertahanlah, bertahanlah—_ dan napasnya juga ikut memburu.

Tandu itu diangkut ke ambulans terdekat. Seychelles melepasnya dengan mata nanar.

"Manusia. Mereka manusia. Sama seperti para tentara kita." Nada bicara England tak pernah serapuh ini, setidaknya selama perang ini. Selesai bicara, dia memandangi sekeliling. Daripada sekadar pemandangan yang menyayat hati, ini lebih dari itu. Ini adalah kegilaan yang nyata.

Seychelles tak menjawab.

Lantas dia menoleh.

Manusia yang bertumpuk tidak sedikit. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan.

Ia berlari melewati England sambil menyeka matanya, dan dia luput menyaksikan pandangan perih England yang juga turut tertuju padanya.

* * *

.

 _ **(not so) heartwarming**_

.

{ spain/belgium, portugal; canon, historical }

.

Seharusnya dia yang menjemput Portugal di rumahnya.

Tetapi, tidak kali ini. Dan barangkali untuk seribu tahun lagi. Dia Sang Raja, toh? Hidupnya sebagai representasi memang penuh tantangan, maka tentu pasti dia menantang orang lain pula—di saat ia memang butuh diakui sebagai simbol kekuatan.

Apalagi, ia baru saja mendapatkan lebih banyak kekuatan. Itu. Ya, itu, akuisisi oleh Philip II, dan dia pun memegang mahkota atas Portugal pula. Akui aku, katanya, dengan cara datang sendiri ke rumahku.

Portugal, demi negaranya dan kedamaian ideal yang seharusnya tercipta, akhirnya menyetujui. Ia datang sendiri dan mengetuk pintu istana Spain, yang ternyata sudah terbuka dan beberapa nation telah ada di dalamnya.

"Oh, akhirnya kaudatang. Hai, Portugal!"

Portugal dihampiri Belgium. Menyambut dengan tangan terbuka dan senyuman yang nyata, dia tampak begitu ramah dan membuat Portugal berbinar. Dengan bersemangat dia sambut jabatan tangan Belgium—baru saat itulah dia menyadari si Romano kecil yang memeluk kaki Belgium. Menampakkan wajah sebalnya, tangannya begitu erat meraup betis Belgium.

"Selamat datang, kami sudah—"

"—Benar-benar menunggumu," tiba-tiba saja Spain muncul dari belakang dan merangkul bahu Belgium, tanpa tedeng aling-aling memukul tangan Portugal sehingga dengan paksa jabatan tangan itu terlepas. "Semoga kau menikmati hari-harimu."

Alis Portugal bergerak naik.

Cantik, ya, memang, tapi ada setan itu di sampingnya. Yang merangkulnya.

* * *

.

 _ **hohenzollern**_

.

{ spain/belgium; canon }

.

Tak salah sahabatnya itu begitu membanggakan si istana, karena Antonio pun berpikir, oh, seandainya dia punya hal yang seluarbiasa ini, dia juga akan lebih mudah bangga daripada cara dia tersenyum sekarang.

"Memang bagus sekali," Bella menurunkan binokuler dari wajahnya, bola mata berputar jenaka mencari Antonio, yang ternyata sedang memangku gitar yang baru ia keluarkan dari tasnya, di balik punggungnya. Sekian meter jaraknya.

Antonio mengawasi sekitar, namun pada akhirnya menyinggahkan senyuman pada Bella. "Ada hal yang membuatmu tertarik?" ia sadar sinar mata Bel dan cara dia tersenyum seolah sedang mengujarkan kode.

Kadang kode Bella lebih merepotkan dari morse, namun ketika Antonio tahu ungkapan sebenarnya, dia cuma bisa tertawa dan menganggap bahwa mencuri _cheat_ PES dari Lovino jauh lebih mudah.

"Ada apa?" ulang Antonio.

"Tebingnya bagus sekali. Aku jadi ingin panjat tebing. Kapan kita bisa pergi bersama?"

Tidak ketika aku masih ingin menikmati Hohenzollern, jawab Antonio dalam hati. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul lalu ia tahu Bel mengerti lebih dari apapun.

"Tidak sebelum aku puas berkeliling Hohenzollern, 'Tonio! Karena kehidupan dunia metropolitan kadang-kadang membuatku ingin kembali ke abad pertengahan saja," ia merenggangkan tangan tinggi-tinggi, lalu berjalan pelan menyusuri rerumputan kastil. "Biar saja lampunya hanya setitik api. Tapi masalah tidak semengerikan sekarang."

* * *

.

 _ **the red castle**_

.

{ prussia/hungary, canon, trip!fic }

.

Elizabeta masih berdiri dengan kepala mendongak di depan aksara Arab itu. Betapa ia ingin tahu seperti apa kata itu terbaca–dan barangkali dia harus segera mendesak Bella. Perempuan itu entah seberapa lama mempelajarinya, sekarang tahu-tahu sudah bisa menulisnya dengan baik saja. Diajari Antonio, katanya, dan Elizabeta kaget lelaki itu masih menyimpan sisa-sisa memori kejayaan Andalusia.

Walaupun, kadang, saking mengingatkannya pada Sadiq dan kekuasaan serta kuatnya Ottoman di masa lalu, dia harus menarik napas dulu sebelum mengumpulkan minatnya kembali.

"Hoi. Ambil fotoku," Gilbert memberikan ponselnya. "Dua, ya."

Elizabeta cuma memutar bola mata. "Ini tempat suci. Jangan berpose aneh-aneh."

"Kau harus membedakan aneh dan _awesome_ , Lizzie," ia menjauh dan mendapatkan posisi bagus, lalu Elizabeta menekan tombol dengan malas.

Elizabeta meninggalkan tempat itu dan Gilbert adalah ekor yang paling setia.

"Seandainya aku punya yang begini," gumamnya. Berjalan sambil mendongak, lagi-lagi, dan kameranya membidik terus.

"Bangun saja sendiri."

"Terlambat jika aku menginginkannya untuk terkenal saat ini juga."

Gilbert mendelik. Tangan yang tersisip di saku tetap tenang. Ingin ia menggandeng Lizzie-nya, tapi tidak–tidak sekarang, ketika wanita itu tak memintanya dan pengunjung sedang banyak-banyaknya.

"Lagipula, aku tidak akan punya hal yang dibanggakan jika aku membangun yang seperti ini sekarang."

"Ha."

Elizabeta berharap Gilbert membalas sorot mata berbinar tersembunyinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar senyuman miring tak lucu, tetapi apalah yang bisa ia harapkan dari Gilbert selain pelukan-pelukan hangatnya di pondok tepi Balaton ketika puncak musim dingin Eropa terjadi?

Ups.

"Sesuatu itu besar karena nama dan kenangan yang dimilikinya. Seandainya tidak ada kejayaan Granada, penggunaan istana ini oleh Charles V, dia tidak akan semudah itu diakui UNESCO. Jika tidak ada itu semua, ini hanya istana biasa."

Gilbert menemukan pasangan-pasangan dari Timur Tengah yang bergandengan tangan, berhenti sesekali di depan deretan kaligrafi, dan dia rasa mengusir iri lebih mudah dikatakan daripada dilakukan.

"Sama sepertimu."

"Hah?"

Elizabeta mengangkat bahu. "Kau mendengarnya."

"Sumpah, Liz—aku—"

"Terlalu banyak memperhatikan orang berpasangan?" dia menggeleng tak maklum. Tangan kanannya berhenti memegang kamera, dan diselipkan ke tangan Gilbert. Enteng sekali dia melanjutkan, seolah yang barusan tak dianggapnya utang bagi Gilbert, "Tanpa nama Prussia, kau cuma seonggok daging yang dilupakan waktu."

Gilbert tertawa, namun terlalu menikmati suasana untuk lebih terbahak lagi. "Kh. Terima kasih untuk mengakuinya, barangkali?"

" _Nope_. Simpan untuk dirimu sendiri saja."

"Cih. Ha ha ha."

* * *

.

 _ **spin, and spin**_

.

{ japan/taiwan; au, drabble, spin off to Paparazzi and let's get lost in santorini }

.

Dia sedang menghadapi Laut Kreta tanpa batasan apapun. Mei terlihat tak sebagus matahari, memang, tetapi dia tetap berkilau. Meski yang melapisinya untuk tetap terlihat hanyalah sisa cahaya lilin dari _candle light dinner_ yang telah setengah jam lalu selesai.

Ini hari terakhir Mei berlibur di Santorini, khususnya hotel di Oia, dan besok dia sudah harus kembali ke Tokyo. Kiku bahkan telah mengabsenkan diri untuk satu rapat besok agar dia bisa mengantarkan Mei sampai Athena.

Semua harus berlanjut, ya, seperti biasa, karena dunia memang selalu berputar. Lanjut, tak menerima perintah mundur. Lalu suatu saat, paling-paling hancur. Cuma subjektivitaslah yang membuat semuanya terasa berhenti—atau mungkin terlalu cepat. Pilihan pertama selalu terjadi untuk Kiku di liburan ini. Lantas dia berharap pilihan kedua akan terjadi selama hubungan jarak jauh mereka terjadi.

Semoga bukan yang ketiga: berubah lambat.

"Aku masih ingin liburan di sini," Mei berbalik, bersandar pada pagar. Laut Kreta tak pernah begitu intens terdengar di telinga Kiku; tapi sekarang dia tahu pesonanya. Mungkinkah ketika Mei pergi nanti semua akan tetap sama.

Tapi, oh, dia akan bekerja di anak perusahaan Yao di Athena. Dia tak perlu merindu pada Laut Kreta.

"Tapi kalau mendengar penggemarku merindukanku—aku memang benar-benar ingin kembali."

Kiku menarik tangannya dari permukaan meja dan menyembunyikannya di balik juntaian taplak. Ia tak mau Mei melihatnya mengepalkan tangan.

Mei memang harus maju terus. Sebagai artis, ya, dia tak punya lebih banyak pilihan yang lebih menjanjikan. Dia adalah bola yang terus berputar di rumput hijau sementara, sayang sekali, bukan Kiku si gelandang yang menggiringnya. Menjaganya. Mengarahkannya ke tujuan. Mereka punya jalan sendiri-sendiri.

Satu lilin mati.

"Aku mendukungmu apapun yang kaupilih."

Mei tersenyum kecil. Jawaban Kiku dipegangnya dalam pikiran dan dia tahu akan ada tempat khusus untuk itu.

"Selamat bekerja."

"Mmm." Laut Kreta, lagi. Matanya tampaknya suka dimanja oleh laut lepas. "Omong-omong, Kiku-kun …."

Kiku ingin menatap Mei, wanita itu tak sadar.

"Aku tak pernah berpikiran buruk soal hubungan jarak jauh."

* * *

.

 _ **andainya ia bianglala**_

.

{ australia/vietnam; drabble, canon }

.

Lien berharap itu adalah bianglala, jadi dia bisa menaikinya. Bukan berarti berbaring di mobil model 4WD tua Jett tidak disukainya dan benda itu terlalu kuno, ia hanya ingin sejengkal lebih dekat pada bintang.

Ia selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa bintang selalu terlihat berwarna putih. Padahal, kata seorang astronot yang ia temui di sebuah eksibisi di Amerika (ia hadiri karena Jett menyeretnya, mohon dimengerti), bintang punya berbagai warna. Ada yang merah seperti Betelgeuse (Lien bahkan lupa ejaannya), kuning-oranye, bahkan biru.

Apa mungkin hanya dia yang kurang memerhatikan?

Tetapi di sini, di Scenic Rim, satu jam dari Brisbane dan Gold Coast, Jalur Susu terhampar seperti karpet, dan Lien tetap tidak melihat yang berwarna selain putih.

Ia melirik, oh Tuhan—Jett telah tertidur.

Kincir tua yang mendongak menyapa Jalur Susu itu masih gagah berdiri di depan Lien. Dia memejamkan mata sesekali, dan rasanya ia begitu ingin pergi ke puncak kincir itu. Seandainya saja benda itu bianglala.

(Seandainya.)

Jika itu bianglala, maka tidak akan ada Jett yang tertidur pulas menemaninya dan Lien akan mengajaknya berhenti berputar di puncak lalu bercengkerama apapun tentang bintang. Tentang Mars yang begitu merah, tentang hujan metana atau berlian di suatu tempat sana. Tentang rumah yang barangkali ada di area tergelap Jupiter.

Andainya dia yang di sana bianglala.

* * *

.

 _ **time-lapse**_

.

{ england/seychelles, canon }

.

Belgium pernah bilang padanya bahwa dia suka tebing. Ujung dari sebuah perjalanan dan permulaan untuk petualangan baru; menurut dia.

Hungary malah dua; balkon dan danau.

Belarus, suatu waktu pada sebuah perayaan yang tak diingat Seychelles kapan, berkata bahwa sesungguhnya dia suka gurun. Terlalu terbiasa di padang salju barangkali membuatnya menyukai hal yang sangat berbeda. Mungkin dia menemukan tantangan baru di sana.

Liechtenstein, seperti yang dia tebak, padang rumput.

Seychelles sudah melihat jembatan dari kejauhan. _Apa yang kusuka, ya_?

Dia tidak pernah punya kesukaan khusus untuk suatu tempat. Pantai terlalu biasa untuknya sementara untuk padang bersalju—tidak, ia tidak sesuka yang orang-orang bayangkan.

"Kami yang membangun ini di tahun 1881. Sungai Narmada butuh pengembangan agar transportasi dari Bombay jadi lebih mudah."

Ini sudah pukul sepuluh dan ternyata meleset dari tebakan, tidak sepi. Satu mobil menyalip mereka. Cahayanya menyoroti rangka jembatan dan debu serta pasir halus tersorot oleh dua lampunya.

Turun dari jembatan itu, England tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau belum tahu tujuan kita ke sini," lelaki itu keluar lebih dahulu dan mengambil tas yang tak Seychelles sadari ada di bagian belakang. Wanita itu akhirnya cuma mengikuti, termasuk ketika England berhenti di hampir bagian akhir jembatan, menyelipkan diri di tepian jalan yang sempit di antara kerangka jembatan dan …

… menaruh tripod.

"Memotret?"

"Hm. _Time-lapse_."

Seychelles tak mengerti itu tetapi dia tak bertanya-tanya. Daripada disebut England cerewet dan ujung-ujungnya dia dibalas dengan kejahilan berupa ditinggal di tempat ini? Maka dia menunggu saja ketika England menatap kameranya yang memotret dengan otomatis, dengan bantuan alat di tangannya. Tangan England bersedekap, namun salah satu memegang alat yang terhubung ke kamera itu dengan waspada.

Lelaki itu diam saja sampai entah berapa puluh mobil berlalu.

"Nanti lihat hasilnya," England membereskan peralatan itu. Kembali ke mobil. Mengambil laptop di kursi belakang dan, ya, dia melakukan sesuatu sambil duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Nih, lihat."

Foto yang entah berapa ratus tadi sudah berubah menjadi sebuah video.

Lampu-lampu mobil dan kendaraan lain seperti garis lengkung aurora. Semuanya bergerak menyoroti jembatan kecil tersebut dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai cahaya seolah terlihat bertubrukan dan saling menyerap juga terserap pada baja jembatan. Mereka seperti magis, datang tiba-tiba namun menghilang dan terlupakan segera setelah cahaya lain masuk ke rekaman.

" _Time-lapse_."

Seychelles menatap England dengan mata berbinar, "Ajari aku!"

Barangkali jembatan tak buruk juga.

* * *

.

 _ **senja di ruang itu**_

.

{ luxembourg/czech; drabble, canon, historical }

.

Luxembourg ingat sekali pesta pernikahan John The Blind dan Putri Eliška waktu itu. Dia masih sangat kecil dan selalu berpegangan pada kakak perempuannya. Czech malah masih bayi, berada di gendongan seorang pelayan kerajaan. Bajunya berenda berpita, manis sekali.

Tetapi ia tahu, dari kakaknya, Czech akan jadi pewaris Bohemia suatu saat nanti. Mengapa dan bagaimana, Luxembourg tak pernah menjadikannya soal dan misteri.

Lepas pesta, hilanglah kontak. Luxembourg mengisi memorinya dengan hal-hal di rumah Spain. Romano, walau mulutnya menyebalkan, tak pernah gagal menjadi teman yang baik yang membuatnya melupakan soal Bohemia. Apalagi ketika Monaco datang ke rumah Spain. Mereka seusia dan Luxembourg rasa dia bisa punya teman yang sesungguhnya.

Dia hampir tak pernah sadar semua itu telah berlalu dalam hitungan abad.

Karena saat dia melihat Czech lagi di sebuah pesta jamuan tahunan ala France, dia sadar memori-memori masa lalu hanya seperti senyawa-senyawa udara yang mengisi ruang kosong di sepotong gabus. Tak terasa, terlihat pun tidak, dan begitu penting pun tidak. Karena semua orang hanya memakai manfaat gabusnya.

Czech seperti remaja tanggung yang sedikit canggung namun selalu tersenyum dengan anggun seperti seorang putri agung. Rambut kecokelatannya digulung rapi dan dihiasi bunga merah. Gaunnya burgundi, marun sepatunya. Rubi di telinga dan gelangnya. Merah seperti senja, seolah dia sedang mengukir sejarah baru bahwa ada sebuah horison bersenja terhampar melebar di dalam ruangan pesta.

Luxembourg menyeberangi ruangan. Melintasi kakak perempuannya yang sedang berbagi wine yang sama dengan Spain.

Ia mengulurkan tangan. Seolah seribu tahun terlewati ketika tangan itu sampai di hadapan Czech. Ia merasa telah menunggu untuk ini sekian lama, padahal ia tahu ia tak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Ada rasa yang seakan terasa tua, meski sebenarnya dia mungkin saja hasil dari rindu yang mati suri.

"Berdansa denganku?"

Czech terlihat malu-malu. Luxembourg memiringkan kepala.

"Ah … terima kasih … mm, boleh …."

Ketika menggenggam tangannya, Luxembourg teringat Raja John dan Ratu Eliška.

Dia merasa menjadi mereka.

(Lupakan identitas soal nation.)

* * *

.

 _ **mercusuar**_

.

{ romano/liechtenstein; drabble, canon }

.

Liechtenstein lupa kapan terakhir kali dia menaiki bangunan setinggi ini. Debur ombak semakin samar ketika semakin tinggi dia mendaki. Tangga-tangga kecil itu terlihat semakin sempit di pola melengkungnya. Walaupun Romano meyakinkan, _tidak, bella, tidak apa-apa_ , dia masih was-was.

Dia menggenggam tangan Romano lebih kuat lagi. Salah satunya dia letakkan di dadanya, mengepal seakan menahan keberaniannya agar tidak lepas keluar dari sangkar.

Mereka mencapai puncak, dan, ya, malam di gedung itu terasa lebih sunyi dari kapanpun yang pernah Liechtenstein alami selama separuh hidupnya. Tidak ketika masa sunyi perang yang sayup-sayup mengabarkan luka lewat udara. Tidak pula ketika abad pertengahan ketika dia masih amat mungil dan hanya hidup bersama orang-orang di istana Kekaisaran Romawi Suci.

Debur ombak terdengar amat jauh, namun gemanya dan getarannya seolah bisa Liechtenstein rasakan di bawah jari-jari kakinya. Nyala lampu menyorot laut yang sedang kosong. Liechtenstein melirik, di depannya, di dekat pagar, namun tidak terkena sorotan lampu, ada sebuah sarang yang dihuni oleh dua makhluk berbulu yang sedang tidur.

"Liecht—"

"Ssh," Liechtenstein berbisik, Romano langsung gamang.

"Maaf—"

"Bukan hal yang besar," balasnya sopan dan lembut, "jangan terlalu keras. Burungnya sedang tidur."

Romano mencari-cari—oh, itu dia. Ekspresi dan sorot mata Romano luluh seperti tepian lilin yang melembek.

Liechtenstein memberanikan diri menuju tepi pagar, memegang pembatasnya. Romano yang paham ketakutannya, tak melepaskan tangan mereka.

Gadis itu menghirup aroma laut dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan aroma garam yang sangat jarang ia temui. Laut adalah hal asing baginya sejak dulu, ia selalu merindukannya, dan berharap Romano mau membagi lebih banyak waktu untuk membawanya seperti ini lagi.

Sorot lampu berputar. Menyapu sisi lain Genoa dan pesisirnya, Liechtenstein membuka mata ketika pancaran terang itu menuju tengah laut lagi.

"Masih takut?" bisik Romano, khawatir sedikit.

Liechtenstein menggeleng, menoleh pada Romano dan mata mereka bertemu meski dalam gelap; sama-sama tahu bahwa mereka tak perlu cahaya untuk saling menatap. "Aku suka mercusuar."

"Lanterna." Romano mendongak, mendapati dua sarang laba-laba tebal di langit-langit. "Dibangun pada abad ke-12. Tertinggi kedua di dunia."

"Mm …."

Genoa malam itu, terutama barangkali kelebihan cahaya di salah satu pelabuhannya.

* * *

.

 _ **329**_

.

{ seborga/monaco; drabble, hetagakuen!au }

.

Dia bahkan menambahkan stiker hati pada penutup amplopnya. Sial, ini murahan sekali. Tapi dia terbahak dalam hati. Biar saja, namanya juga surat cinta.

Alamatnya: loker 329.

Dia menyelipkannya lewat sela tipis bagian bawah pintu loker. Gosipnya, si perempuan bukan penolak yang baik, asalkan kaudapat mengalahkan permainan kartunya. Fiorenzo sudah menyiapkan diri.

Tapi, toh, kalaupun ditolak, kenapa harus benci dan patah hati? Kalau rasa cinta tersampaikan; itu melegakan. Apa yang lebih menyenangkan bagi seorang pelanggan merpati pos selain tahu bahwa suratnya sampai dan si merpati tidak tengah dimabuk cinta hingga menyesatkan suratnya? Dibalas atau tidak, itu hal lain. Dan Tuhan telah menciptakan dunia dengan cara-Nya sendiri, dengan seribu pintu siap didobrak jika satu pintu tak mempan diketuk. Selalu ada jalan untuk menikmati juga melewati penolakan.

Fiorenzo meninggalkan loker 329. Menjauh untuk menanti.

Memojokkan diri di pertigaan lorong, harus menoleh untuk mengawasi si loker, Fiorenzo mengeluarkan set kartu dari sakunya.

Saatnya latihan. Nona Monique pasti sedang dalam perjalanan. Dia tak sabar menanti apa yang akan ada di detik berikutnya.

* * *

.

 _ **lampion**_

.

{ japan/taiwan; drabble, canon }

.

Ini aneh, tetapi Taiwan mengakuinya. Ia lebih suka sebuah ruang, khususnya yang letaknya di pojok rumah dan berhadapan dengan kebun serta kolam, dihiasi dengan lampion.

Merah, menyala, meski sedikit remang, dia suka. Dia merasa dihangatkan, dia merasa punya lebih banyak teman dengan benda itu melingkupi tempat favoritnya. Mungkin ini karena dahulu Japan menaruh banyak lampion di rumahnya dan Taiwan sering terjaga malam demi malam menunggui Japan pulang dari medan perang.

Terasa semakin aneh ketika Japan merenovasi rumahnya, dan mengganti sebagian besar penerangan dengan kandelir yang dia bawa ke Tanah Formosa setelah menemui Italy.

Ia memilih untuk mematikan semua lampu ketika tidur, dan membiarkan kandelir itu sia-sia untuk malam-malam berikutnya. Hanya hidup ketika Japan mampir.

Dia lebih cinta lampion merahnya, yang meski telah redup kulitnya dan tua usianya. Taiwan bisa lebih mudah tidur dengan itu. Mimpinya tak selalu dihiasi merah, memang, dia tahu mimpinya berwarna dan itu tidak ia dapatkan dari pancaran kandelir. Tidak pernah.

Dia bukan tipe kristal kandelir.

Rubinya lampion lebih dianggapnya bersahaja.

* * *

.

 _ **kandelir**_

.

{ spain/belgium; drabble, canon }

.

Kandelir di ruang itu berusia sangat tua. Dahulu letaknya di istana, ketika listrik bahkan belum ditemukan. Ketika isinya masih lilin-lilin dan bukan kristal bercahaya putih. Kristal ada, sedikit, tetapi hanya penghias, dan Bella juga heran kenapa benda itu tak pecah, tak rusak, bahkan tak pudar.

Mungkin sedikit darah Antonio masuk ke dalamnya, hingga dia sedikit immortal juga?

Dahulu Antonio memberikan ini di abad kesembilan belas, lama setelah Bella melepaskan diri dari kekuatan dan kekuasaan Antonio. Bahkan cukup jauh setelah dia merdeka. Dia memberikan banyak barang dari istana lamanya pada Bella, Lovino, dan sedikit untuk Cecilia di timur sana. Entah maksudnya apa, Bella tak mau terlalu memikirkannya karena, yah, setidaknya dia mendapatkan penghias gratis.

Ia memandangi kandelir itu, mengerutkan kening.

Ia seperti bisa melihat masa lalu lewat butir-butir kristal tersebut, seolah tahun demi tahun tercermin dan bisa dengan bebas Bella tebak itu kapan dan di mana. Saat Antonio datang setelah berlayar jauh ke Hindia Barat. Antonio pulang berperang dengan kakaknya. Antonio merawat Lovino yang sakit.

Ini cuma kekuasaan khayalannya, atau memang kristal itu sehidup kenangan-kenangan tersebut beserta kandelirnya—

—dia tidak mau tahu.

Ia tidur lebih lambat karena dihipnotis kandelir.

* * *

.

 _ **perempatan**_

.

{ netherlands/indonesia; drabble, supposedly canon }

.

Hanya sedikit melirik dari cermin kecil, Lars sudah tahu ada yang berbeda dari cara Kirana menatap jalanan.

Dia memilih diam.

"Berhenti. Aku mau turun."

Cuaca panas. Cahaya matahari begitu terik. Badai dari mana yang mengutuk wanita itu dengan begitu gampangnya sampai-sampai dia bertingkah seolah baru saja bertengkar?

Lars mana mau peduli. Kecuali Kirana mau memberi alasannya.

"Ada kelinci yang sedang sakit di pinggir jalan sana!"

Rem diinjak mendadak, bunyinya menyebalkan. Kirana yang lupa memakai sabuk pengaman bahkan sampai nyaris terantuk airbag penumpang.

"Mana?!"

Kirana turun, dua jari terangkat dan lidah menjulur, "Aku bohong~"

Kalau saja orang itu bukan Kirana, Lars akan menginjak pedal gas lagi dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia menolak tawaran dirinya sendiri untuk turun, dan lebih memilih untuk mengawasi dari kursinya saja.

Apa yang dicari perempuan itu di tengah-tengah persimpangan jalan ibukota yang panas dan berdebu—serta berasap dan berpolusi?

Lama sekali Kirana tak kembali. Terlihat pun tidak. Lars berdecak dan akhirnya menyerah untuk bertarung dengan ego serta gengsinya sendiri. Bunyi sabuk pengaman yang dilepaskan langsung diiringi oleh bunyi dibantingnya pintu.

"Koran! Koran! Korannya pak, bu? Cuma tiga ribu!"

Lars melongo di ujung perempatan.

Tak lama, Kirana menyadari keberadaannya. Ia melambaikan tangan dan tertawa. Begitu jalanan agak lengang sedikit, dia menyeberang dengan berlari—betapa Lars ingin meneriakinya ketika sebuah mobil melaju dari arah barat.

Lelaki itu berdecak di hadapan Kirana. Kirana nyengir. Mengendikkan dagunya ke arah tepian jalan, di samping sebuah warteg yang sedikit doyong. Ada seorang anak yang sangat kurus di sana, berjongkok dengan nasi bungkus ditopang oleh tangannya. Segelas teh di samping kaki.

"Anak kurus itu kasihan sekali. Dia demam, cuma berjongkok saja di dekat lampu merah, menunduk, dan tidak bisa berjualan dengan baik. Kasihan. Tidak bawa uang, lagi, dan … yah, aku rasa aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian. Nonton film bisa lain kali."

Mata Lars terhenti pada koran di tangan Kirana.

Cengiran. "Mau?"

Bola mata yang menyerong ke atas kiri biasanya pertanda tidak. Tetapi sepertinya kali ini agak lain ….

Sepuluh menit kemudian, di sebuah perempatan yang sempit namun padat di salah satu kota besar di Indonesia, seorang bule pemilik sekian ratus kincir angin diketahui sedang menawarkan koran.

"Wajahnya memang sangar, ya, Kak … tapi ternyata baik juga."

Kirana mengelus kepala anak itu, "Ya, Sayang."

Tiga menit setelahnya, korannya habis dan seorang anak pulang dengan kantong dan perut yang penuh, untuk datang pada ibunya yang sedang tidak enak badan.

* * *

.

 _ **sampai jumpa**_

.

{ norway/ireland; canon, historical }

.

Kalau dia menghitung dengan umur manusia, saat itu dia baru tujuh tahun. Si Kakak Berisik memimpin perjalanan, walau dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Kakak Pendiam seperti juga ingin sesekali mengomando. Tapi dia cuma diam, bantahan bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia ungkapkan—tetapi ia lebih suka menjauh saja ketika tidak ada telinga untuk pendapat singkatnya.

(Norway padahal selalu ingin Sweden tahu, telinganya selalu ada, keduanya, untuk dibagi pada Denmark dan Sweden sekaligus.)

Norway tak pernah setuju pada kehendak orang-orang berketopong berbaju cincin besi itu untuk menyerang pesisir demi pesisir demi nama baik dan jalan pintas menuju Valhalla—tetapi tak ada jalan lain untuk ditempuh. Ideologi merekalah yang membentuk dirinya; berikut nama-nama seperti Odin, Loki, Valkyrja, dan sebagainya.

Dia hanya diam, di moncong kapal dia sering memikirkan bagaimana dunia ini dalam lima ratus, tujuh ratus atau seribu tahun mendatang. Sweden baru mengajarinya berhitung, tetapi ia masih buta seribu itu sejauh apa. Yang jelas: lama. Apakah mereka akan terus seperti ini? Dengan perahu ramping melengkung membelah laut dan menyerang, atau kalau tidak, menebas?

Denmark berteriak–dan itu sudah biasa jika mereka telah mencapai pesisir.

Norway berada di antara Sweden dan Denmark.

"Giliranmu, Nor."

Norway diam. Tetapi ia tahu, tatapan Denmark yang sedang mencocokkan diri dengan arah gerak matanya—adalah tuntutan.

"Nor."

Norway tidak bernapas ketika Sweden yang memintanya dengan suara dalam.

Tangan Norway menggenggam hulu pedang, tidak mau peduli pada gemetaran yang terjadi diam-diam.

"Ayo! Aku tahu kaubisa!" dorong Denmark. Di balik punggungnya, puluhan prajurit siap menaklukkan pesisir dengan rencana sampingan menjarah.

Norway akhirnya turun dari kapal. Jubahnya berkibar pelan, seolah ada yang berusaha menghentikan angin.

Di depannya, seorang wanita berambut melewati punggung sedang menghadang–dan anak berambut merah telah menunggunya.

Rambut jahe anak itu bergerak selaras dengan lambaian jubah Norway. Satu pisau moncongnya mengarah ke tanah, tapi Norway tahu, anak itu jauh lebih yakin dan tegar daripada dirinya. Norway menarik pedangnya, dan mengacungkan itu.

"Serbuuuu!" Denmark berteriak lantang hingga gelombang seolah mengerti dan berhenti.

Dan huru-hara pun meledak.

.

Satu yang Norway tahu, setelah orang-orangnya mendapat cukup barang untuk dibanggakan ketika pulang nanti dan telah menghabisi orang-orang penting wilayah, anak berambut jahe itu berada di kejauhan.

Tidak mati. Hanya menderita goresan di pipi.

Norway terus menatapnya, hingga ia pergi dibawa oleh ibunya yang tertatih-tatih.

(Kita sama.)

Seperti burung ketika ditanyakan bagaimana dia bisa terbang dengan mudahnya, Norway juga tidak tahu kenapa ada firasat-firasat aneh ketika anak itu hilang dari pandangan.

(Kita … sama.)

(… Sampai jumpa.)

* * *

.

 _ **harpa**_

.

{ norway/ireland; canon, mentioning of historical event }

.

Troll tidak biasanya setenang ini setiap kali Norway membawanya ke sebuah jamuan atau pertemuan.

Troll tidak terlalu sering ikut. Tetapi, Norway terlalu kesal dalam hatinya pada Denmark yang selalu mengoceh di sepanjang jalan menuju jamuan makan malam usai serangkaian acara pertemuan di Roma ini. Jaga-jaga, pikirnya karena Troll selalu dapat diandalkan untuk, paling sederhananya, menyentil telinga Denmark ketika lelaki itu mengoceh lebih cepat daripada laju kereta.

Dan, aneh, Troll tenang. Tidak berkeliaran keliling ruangan, meski England juga membawa perinya dan ada makhluk bertaring yang mengikuti Romania.

Mendorong piringnya ke tengah meja setelah beberapa potong daging domba ia lahap, Norway mendongak. "Kau. Tidak biasanya."

Dengan suara menggelengarnya, dia menjawab, "Tidakkah kaudengar itu? Bagus sekali."

Norway menyapu seluruh ruangan. "Aku mendengar keributan. Denmark dan Prussia, terutama."

Troll menggeleng. Ia menunjuk ke langit-langit. "Di atas sana. Kau tidak mendengarnya, rupanya."

"Bawa aku."

Hanya Iceland yang menyadari mundurnya Norway, dan Norway cuma menatap untuk memberikan isyarat. Adiknya memang terlihat tak mau tahu, tetapi dia mengerti dengan baik.

Hanya ada tangga hingga lantai keempat. Norway memiliki pertanyaan itu di benaknya; tentang Italy yang entah mengapa tak mau repot-repot membuat lift padahal rumah ini lebih mirip istana.

Troll harus selalu menunggunya karena, yah, dia bisa melayang dan Norway selalu ingin makhluk tak kasatmata itu bisa ditunggangi.

Dengan mudah Troll menunjukkan jalan menuju sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu klasik, dan Norway pun mendorong pintunya.

Harpa, gadis berambut jahe, mata terpejam. Norway diam di bingkai pintu, Troll menuju pojok ruangan dan seolah bersedekap menikmati.

Dan hanya itu yang dia rasa lebih pantas daripada keramaian di bawah.

Di tengah menikmati permainan harpa itu, Norway dikejutkan dengan berhentinya si gadis.

"Ah, maaf—permainanku jelek. Kaubisa … pergi dari sini."

Mata yang sama menatapnya seribu tiga ratus tahun lalu (atau kurang?), dan pemiliknya memegang pisau tajam yang berkilat. Sekarang dia bukan seorang anak petarung lagi—

—masih, sepertinya, namun dengan harpa sebagai senjatanya.

Dan Norway tak keberatan jadi tawanannya.

"Teruskan saja."

Ireland menggaruk pipi sambil tersenyum bersalah.

"Ini lebih pantas dari apapun di bawah sana."

"Aku baru belajar—"

"Aku tak peduli."

Ireland menahan napasnya ketika ditemukannya ruang untuk diselami di mata Norway. Tak sengaja.

Norway duduk di dekat pintu. Ireland memulai dengan ragu.

Namun … dia dengan mudahnya langsung tenggelam dalam permainannya sendiri. Norway yakin gadis itu berbohong barusan.

Tapi, apalah artinya kebohongan kecil itu jika dia bisa lebih tenang dari saat dia di bawah sana?

* * *

.

 _ **gema**_

.

{ australia/vietnam; drabble, supposedly to be canon }

.

Tiga bulan lalu Lien ke sini, hanya menemukan fondasi. Jett bilang, barangkali ketika dia datang lagi, rumah itu sudah siap ditempati.

Dia tidak pernah punya harapan muluk-muluk. Menginap di apartemen Jett di Canberra atau Sydney bukan suatu masalah besar setiap kali dia mampir ke Benua Wallabi itu. Tetapi Jett tidak pernah bosan memperkenalkan alam Australia padanya—yang akhirnya membuat Lien keceplosan ketika Jett memperlihatkan padanya album foto virtual, "Scenic Rim adalah tempat yang bagus …."

Maka tahun baru kemarin adalah momentum ketika dia dikejutkan dengan _video call_ — _hei, Lien, lihat, kejutan dariku_!

Sebuah cetak biru rancangan rumah terhampar di sebuah papan tulis di belakang Jett. Lien baru sadar itu setelah dijelaskan tiga kali.

Dan, hari ini, sore musim gugur Australia yang dingin, dia datang sendirian. Jett sudah menunggu di sana dan bercengkerama dengan beberapa pekerja yang akan pulang.

"Oh, itu Lien—ah, yeah, yeah, kauboleh pulang sekarang," ia menepuk bahu salah seorang dari mereka. "Selamat datang!"

Jett masuk lebih dahulu. Lien melangkah dengan ragu, dan dia tidak melepas sepatunya. Terdengar teriakan dari ruangan lain, "Aku di sini, Lien! Kau di mana?"

Bergema. Lien tertegun.

"Di sini."

"Ke sini! Sebelah utara! Ini yang paling cepat rampung!"

Gema itu berputar di dalam telinganya. Seperti berada dalam dua dimensi berbeda yang saling terhubung lewat medium suara, dia tiba-tiba suka.

Ini bukan alat musik yang merdu suaranya, ini bukan lagu opera yang menyuguhkan seni yang juara. Ini bukan juga sebuah waktu saat harmoni alam yang terdiri dari burung-burung, jangkrik, dan decit-decit pengerat melintasi sekeliling. Ini cuma gema sederhana, dari sebuah rumah yang belum rampung sepenuhnya.

Lien berlari mencari Jett, dan decit sepatunya menelurkan gema juga.

Diam-diam dia tersenyum.

Gema rumah kosong yang belum rampung saja menyenangkan; bagaimana jika kelak semua bagiannya terisi penuh dan suara-suara penghuni baru meramaikannya?

* * *

.

 _ **pyromaniac**_

.

{ america/belarus, drabble, canon }

.

Natalya berpikir soal Alfred yang barangkali adalah seorang piromaniak.

Karena … uhm, selalu ada yang meledak setiap kali Alfred memandangnya dari kejauhan—entah di seberang meja pertemuan, ketika kaki mereka bersentuhan di sebuah perjamuan, atau saat _video call_ beramai-ramai.

Alfred lihai sekali memantik ledakan di dalam hatinya, alam bawah sadarnya—sihir apa yang dia pakai?

Seperti kali ini, di sebuah perjamuan makan malam yang masih ramai dan tak ditinggalkan satu pun oleh yang hadir kecuali Lukas (Natalya melihatnya menyelinap dan naik entah untuk apa, tapi ia merasakan bahwa Lukas mengikuti sesuatu berhawa besar yang tak bisa ia lihat).

Alfred menawarkan anggur untuknya. Anggur ala Prancis. Ia jarang minum hal serupa kecuali vodka … namun dia menerimanya saja. Seakan tangannya terulur sendiri.

Entah senyuman Alfred atau mungkin anggur ini membuat kerongkongannya panas—entahlah. Yang jelas, di dalam sana baru saja ada yang meledak.

Jika yang pertama, ouch, tepat. Alfred adalah piromaniak tiap kali ada di depannya.

(Tetapi bukan berarti Natalya ingin menubrukkan Alfred ke sofa seorang psikiater agar dia sembuh, begitu.)

* * *

.

 _ **nornir**_

.

{ norway/ireland; canon, drabble }

.

Setahu Norway, Nornir hanya bertugas utama menyirami Yggdrasill. Dan mengatur takdir dewa-dewi juga manusia, menurut kepercayaan non-religi lama itu.

Bukan menyihir Viking dengan mantra dalam bentuk melodi harpa.

Barangkali Ireland adalah Norn keempat? Mana dia tahu. Troll juga pasti tidak.

"Mmm, yeah, cuma itu." Dia selesai dengan lagunya. "Aku … tidak seahli kakakku dalam bermain musik."

Alis Norway bergerak sedikit saja.

"Scotland, maksudku," Ireland berdiri. "Tapi aku sedang belajar harmonika juga. Tidak ada yang mengajariku, sebenarnya. Otodidak."

"Kau membawanya?" mata Norway mengikuti gerak Ireland yang sepertinya ingin mendekati pintu.

"Ah?" Ireland menoleh, ia menyaksikan Norway tidak mau berhenti memandanginya. "Kau tidak mau kembali sekarang?"

Norway mengatakan tidak lewat gestur.

"Mmm. Bawa, sih, tapi aku—"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin ikut ribut-ribut di bawah."

Rahang Ireland menggantung. Mata Norway tiba-tiba bergerak ke arah kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Norway memberi persetujuan lewat tatapan lebih cepat dari yang Ireland kira.

Dan ternyata, di dalam _clutch bag_ yang sangat amat beludru dan ungu tua itu, ada sebuah harmonika yang kemudian dikeluarkan Ireland saat ia duduk di kursi yang dimaksud. Kursi kayu yang sedikit berukir, mungkin Italy membawanya dari sebuah istana lama.

Andai dia tidak bilang bahwa dia baru belajar, tidak mungkin Norway tahu bahwa dia adalah pemula.

Ada Norn yang bisa bermain musik selihai ini?

Norn keempat, barangkali. Tetapi bukan berarti Norway ingin merevisi mitologi tua Nordik. Nornir yang itu cukup tiga—karena ia rasa menyimpan Norn yang ini untuk dirinya saja.

* * *

.

 _ **колер**_

.

{ america/belarus, drabble }

.

Natalya memimpikan phosphene, ketika tempat di sampingnya kosong. Si selimut hanya membungkus satu orang malam itu. Alfred barangkali sedang bersenang-senang atau ketiduran di kereta yang berkeliling Peru.

Dan Natalya memimpikan hal kosong.

Dia bermimpi putih ketika Alfred—untuk pertama kali—membawanya ke Quebec di tengah musim dingin Amerika Utara yang memang, menyamai apa yang terjadi di kampung halamannya, tetapi dirasanya asing. Putih itu menggelegak di balik kelopak matanya, menjadi gelombang lalu menyelimutinya. Tak dingin, tak membekukan, namun dia tahu dia dipeluk oleh hal lembut.

(Tidak bahkan sampai bangun tidur Natalya tahu semalam Alfred memeluknya erat hanya karena monster masa lalu mengejar tidur lelaki itu.)

Natalya ingat banyak mimpinya sebelum ini. Sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dalam satu tahun untuk memijak tanah Paman Sam. Biasanya tentang saudara-saudaranya, sebuah kapel tua ala Ortodoks Slavia, padang bunga matahari, lalu dunia-dunia lama yang ada di balik kastil dan permadani raja juga jubah berbulu yang kadang-kadang dibawa oleh binatang-binatang lucu.

Tetapi Alfred seolah mengundangnya pada mimpi yang hanya datang dalam bentuk warna dan titik-titik samar, namun Natalya kadang tahu mereka itu apa.

Natalya bermimpi pelangi setelah Alfred mengajaknya menonton matahari terbenam di antara tebing-tebing yang mengurung Macchu Pichu. Ia tak sadar ia tertidur di kereta, di bahu Alfred yang tak lupa menitipkan kecup selamat tidur ketika dia sudah membiarkan wajahnya tertutupi helai-helai platinum yang tergerai tak terurus.

Natalya memimpikan phosphene (lagi, sesungguhnya berkali-kali setiap kali Alfred tak pulang kurang dari tiga hari), ketika ia tahu secara diam-diam bahwa Alfred sebenarnya ikut pesta Francis di suatu tempat di daerah Vichy.

Natalya bermimpi biru setelah dia akhirnya benar-benar tahu nikmatnya laut sunyi di daerah West Coast. Dan Alfred yang menggandengnya untuk menyelam dan memberitahunya bagaimana rasa mengecup bibir seseorang ketika arus laut menggelitik mereka.

Natalya bermimpi hijau setelah Alfred memberikannya petualangan ke Everglade. Di dunianya di barat sana, ada banyak rawa, namun Everglade terlalu banyak memberinya kesan tentang keajaiban dan dimensi nyata yang tenang di antara dunia yang hiruk-pikuk dengan kesibukan ego manusia ini. Sehingga ia merasa dipeluk oleh hijau di dalam mimpinya, dirangkul oleh kesejukan walau ia tahu ia tidak menurunkan suhu pendingin kamarnya malam itu.

Natalya bermimpi banyak warna, sesudah Alfred memboyongnya ke kehidupannya.

* * *

.

 _ **tegucigalpa**_

.

{ spain/belgium, canon }

.

Di dalam rumahnya, ada banyak sekali barang kecil buah tangan Spain yang sudah berabad lamanya, namun dia jaga, tetap seperti biasa. Kalung manis, cincin cantik, dan hal-hal kecil berkilat kekuningan lainnya. Beberapa ditahtakan di dalam lemari, beberapa dibiarkan di dalam peti kecil di laci ruang rias.

Banyak, memang, tapi Belgium tak pernah sekalipun tahu bagaimana rupa tempat Spain mendapatkan itu, baik dahulu maupun sekarang—

—oh, tidak. Sekarang, ya. Tiket yang ditukar dengan uang sekian euro dua hari lalu adalah buktinya.

"Walaupun pemukimannya seperti ini," Spain berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan tersilang di bagian belakang kepala, "ini adalah yang paling efisien karena … begitulah, dekat dengan tambang emasnya."

Rumah-rumah begitu rapat di sebuah gang yang berliku. Tetapi Belgium seolah bisa melihat Santorini di sini.

Sudah gelap di gang kecil itu. Belgium mendongak dan bisa melihat bulan dikejar oleh sebuah titik merah yang berkelip dengan interval teratur. Pesawat yang mengarah ke manakah itu? Apa dia sedang membawa kebahagiaan di dalamnya? Bella berharap mereka semua dapat selamat hingga memeluk orang yang dicintai di rumah. Atau, paling tidak, peliharaan yang setia di atas bantal duduk.

Jalanan agak menurun dan Belgium dapat mendengar decit sepatu Spain.

"Kita ke La Leona," katanya, lembut tapi wajahnya tak lupa mengikutkan senyum setelah kata-kata.

"Jauh?"

"Tidak."

Spain menceritakan soal Romano di perjalanan mereka menuju bukit tersebut. Belgium sudah setengah tahun tak bertemu dengan anak itu, dan Spain berjanji akan datang ke Brussel dalam waktu dekat bersama Romano, untuk sebuah urusan sederhana berkaitan dengan hubungan ketiga negara.

La Leona adalah tempat paling sempurna untuk memandangi bagaimana malam-malamnya Tegucigalpa, kata Spain. Pagar yang kekuningan karena cahaya lampu, tiang lampu yang kokoh namun kurus juga tinggi, dan kota yang mandi cahaya—juga bukit yang seolah memperlihatkan masa lalu di dirinya yang tak tersorot cahaya. Semuanya lalu diwakili oleh aura hangat dari cahaya kota yang menguar dan seolah berkumpul di La Leona.

Dan itu terdengar juga terlihat luar biasa di telinga Belgium, "Kau tahu begitu banyak hal dari negeri yang meninggalkan dan kautinggalkan."

"Aku sering mengunjungi mereka diam-diam," Spain bertopang dagu di atas tangan yang terlipat di pagar. Senyumnya memicu banyak pertanyaan, tetapi Belgium tak memandang semuanya sebagai hal yang tak patut dinikmati.

Mungkin, ada fase di mana Spain berat sekali meninggalkan hal-hal yang ia jaga di Amerika Latin, dan Belgium dapat melihat sekilas itu semua dari cara Spain menatap kegelapan. Kegelapan di sela-sela merubungnya bulir-bulir warna yang mengisi puncak-puncak bangunan Tegucigalpa.

"Aku meninggalkan tempat seperti ini dengan penyesalan, memang, tapi aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa menjalani masa depan akan lebih sulit tanpa mereka."

Belgium tersenyum tipis. "Kau tetap cinta kota ini?"

"Selalu."

Selalu ada cahaya emas dari Dunia Baru dari senyuman khusus Spain setiap kali dia memberikan pendapat tentang hidupnya sendiri di mata Belgium. Dan Belgium tak tahan untuk tidak menelan cahaya itu–paling tidak, menyelipkannya ke balik bibirnya sendiri.

* * *

.

 _ **harimau bengal versus burung unta**_

.

{ england/seychelles, au, spin off to baby, let me go home }

.

Obsesi Michelle memang aneh untuk ukuran seorang kurator museum yang agak jauh dari alam. Setiap hari dia rutin berurusan dengan lukisan dari abad keenam belas dengan catnya yang butuh perawatan, atau mungkin tulang-belulang dan artefak yang harus dibersihkan secara berkala.

Tetapi karena tunangannya adalah Arthur, si penjelajah NatGeo yang sudah tahu rasanya dicium taring ular dan disepak puma, dia tahu beberapa binatang yang penting.

Baik; dia terobsesi untuk menunggang harimau Bengal.

Pertanyaannya, apa itu legal?

Tapi Michelle tak terlalu memikirkan legal atau tidaknya—karena hal yang lebih membuat gemas adalah pertanyaan …

… Arthur terobsesi dengan apa, ya?

Yang spesifik, tentunya, karena Michelle tahu, di samping itu, Arthur tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, begitu tergila-gila pada alam.

Setiap kali ditanyai, dia cemberut dan kadang buang muka dengan rona sedikit merah di pipi.

Bella berkunjung ke rumah Michelle di pinggiran London hari itu, untuk urusan pekerjaan dengan Arthur, tetapi Arthur baru saja pulang dari rumah Michelle. Sayang sekali. Ditambah lagi, cuaca sedang buruk dan hembusan angin sedang tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk bebas berkeliaran kalau bukan dengan kendaraan tertutup. Sekian menit setelahnya, hujan. Bella pun bertahan.

"Oh, mau tahu soal itu?" Bella tampak begitu menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik sambil menyalakan ponselnya, setelah Michelle membisikkan hal paling membuat penasaran itu.

Bella tidak dapat menahan tawanya ketika memperlihatkan foto di ponselnya.

"Ini tiga bulan lalu. Di Afrika. Dia baru mau mengaku setelah dia melakukan ini."

Tawa meledak di ruang tamu rumah Michelle.

.

Ketika Arthur datang esok harinya untuk pamitan pergi ke selatan Asia, Michelle menyambut sambil terbahak-bahak sendiri sampai-sampai Arthur diam seribu bahasa.

Yang Michelle lihat adalah seorang maniak burung unta yang ketika menunggangi binatang itu, dia berlagak seperti jagoan rodeo.

* * *

.

 _ **aberdeen**_

.

{ england/seychelles; drabble, canon, trip!fic }

.

Sebelum-sebelumnya, kalau Arthur bercerita tentang Aberdeen, paling-paling Michelle akan tidur. Dia tidak pernah absen mengulang lagi sejarah kota itu, lalu menyerempet ke sejarah Skotlandia berikut perang saudara tiga kerajaan, hingga Michelle rasa dia bisa tertidur dua kali jika Arthur tak selesai juga.

Yang paling membuatnya terjaga, barangkali cuma soal pelabuhannya dan ketika Arthur mengajaknya ke sana, dia tidak menyesal dia tidak tidur ketika Arthur mendongenginya soal tempat itu.

Tetapi Aberdeen bukan hanya sebuah tempat yang mana Arthur hafal sejarahnya hanya karena alasan kosong belaka.

Kastil Dunnottar adalah keindahan. Berada di tebing, birunya laut seolah membalas dendam terhadap hamparan hijau yang menghampar menjadi lantai istana juga kapelnya. Gelombang adalah kebebasan, dan lembutnya rumput adalah pemanja kehidupan. Michelle tidak pernah merasa sebebas ini, dan ia akhirnya mengerti mengapa tebing bisa disebut sebagai sebuah akhir dari perjalanan yang luar biasa namun juga merupakan awal petualangan baru. Dia seperti kulminasi dan nadir sekaligus. Titik balik untuk kembali menyusuri dan mendalami petualangan sebelumnya, atau melompat ke perjalanan baru. Titik nol untuk berbagai keputusan.

Batu penyusun kapel dan kastilnya tua dan bergerigi karena waktu membuatnya aus dan lelah tegak berdiri sedikit demi sedikit, tetapi ketika menyusurinya dengan ujung jari, Michelle tak merasa dia keberatan akan usia si kastil.

Michelle begitu betah duduk di rerumputannya.

Arthur datang dari berkeliling. Mendengus ketika melihat ekspresi Michelle yang begitu memuja suasana yang menyelubunginya dengan atmosfer kesejukan dan kemakmuran alam itu.

"Kau selalu tidur setiap kali kuceritakan soal Aberdeen."

" _Well_ , kau tidak pernah cerita kalau ada tempat yang seindah ini."

Arthur menyisipkan tangan ke sakunya celananya. "Kubiarkan kau melihatnya langsung. Lebih baik menyaksikan daripada mendengarnya, kau hanya akan tertidur lagi dan lagi."

* * *

.

 _ **gothic and delicate hues**_

.

{ america/belarus; drabble, domestic!au }

.

Gotik, kata Alfred ketika mereka masih berpacaran. Apalagi ketika membuka lemari Natalya saat ia mencari sebuah buku yang disuruh gadis itu untuk dibawakan ke ruang depan. Wow, serba gelap; hitam dan biru gelap, adalah yang paling banyak mengisi.

Masih sama ketika mereka pindah ke rumah yang sama, dua hari setelah Alfred mengambil Natalya dari keluarganya dan mengizinkan wanita itu mengambil nama Jones untuk ditaruh di samping nama keluarganya sendiri. Masih gotik, komentar Alfred.

Bukan berarti ia berat hati, ya. Dia membebaskan Natalya memoles diri dan memakai apapun gaya yang disukainya. Asal jangan, ehm, membuat lebih banyak lelaki tertarik padanya saja, sebenarnya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, sebuah perubahan terjadi.

Perubahan itu mengerikan. Kalau artileri memberi aba-aba bencana dengan bunyi garangnya, maka perubahan tidak. Ia lebih parah dari itu. Tanpa tanda, ia hanya menunjukkan bukti bahwa semuanya telah terjadi dan susah diputarbalik lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja lemari Natalya berisi warna-warna pastel dan Alfred terkejut mendapati baju-baju lama yang gotik itu sudah ganti lokasi ke dalam kardus yang dipojokkan di kamar cadangan.

Natalya memang harus mengganti cara berpakaiannya mulai dari sekarang, setidaknya hingga lima-empat bulan ke depan, tetapi Alfred tak pernah menduga sebelumnya bahwa jawaban Natalya akan jadi begini:

"Aku tidak ingin memakainya lagi."

"Setelah kau melahirkan nanti?"

"Tidak juga."

"Ou, Nat, yakin?" Alfred mendekati lemari. Masih kagum dengan warna-warna pastel yang membuat ekspresinya melunak itu.

Natalya mengangguk. Matanya menyusuri tingkatan lipatan pakaian yang baru, yang lebih panjang dan mayoritas merupakan blus satu potong, dan tidak ada satu detik pun dia habiskan saat memandang untuk menyesali semuanya.

"Kenapa?"

Bahu Natalya yang bergerak. "Aku juga tidak tahu," dia lalu meninggalkan Alfred, menuju meja riasnya. Ada sebuah tas di sana, dan dia memasukkan beberapa gawai dan sebuah buku ke dalamnya.

Alfred melirik pada sebuah lemari kecil yang baru ditambahkan di kamar mereka. Masih terbuka, dan ada beberapa pakaian yang belum dimasukkan. Alfred menebak, mungkin Natalya menyuruhnya menyelesaikan tugas itu. Dia lakukan sambil bernyanyi pelan, mendiamkan saja Natalya yang telah selesai memasukkan barang-barangnya dan dengan menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan jam tangannya.

Lelaki itu memandangi isi lemari kecil tersebut. Penuh warna pastel juga, dan dia menemukan lebih banyak _peach_ daripada merah muda. Ada satu-dua lembar yang toska lembut, cukup mencolok, tetapi dia lebih suka yang peach.

Sambil menutup lemarinya, Alfred benar-benar tidak bisa menentukan, pakaian mana yang akan dia pakaikan pertama kali nanti.

"Jangan melamun. Dokter sudah menungguku."

Alfred menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sayang sekali, masih lama.

(Perubahan tidak juga selalu buruk.)

Alfred tersenyum sambil menggandeng Natalya. Perubahan adalah misteri, memang, tetapi mengapa menggali misteri sementara kaubisa menambahi rasa cintamu padanya dengan mengecup kening serta perutnya, Alfred?

* * *

.

 _ **andromeda and nova scotia**_

.

{ canada/ukraine; drabble, canon }

.

Katyusha bisa melihat Andromeda di salah satu sudut Nova Scotia, yang halaman belakangnya disediakan Matthew untuknya. Ia tak pernah hafal apapun tentang rasi bintang—bahkan zodiaknya sendiri—tetapi ketika Matthew memberikannya sebuah peta konstelasi yang mudah namun disertai buku petunjuk juga tambahan mitologi, dia jadi bisa tahu apa itu Mintuna sampai Gubuk Penceng.

Dan baginya, langit bukan sekadar payung atau misteri. Lebih dari itu. Langit adalah selubung juga lorong.

Selubung dari seribu pertanyaan yang tak terjawab namun selalu dibawakan oleh cahaya bintang. Dan lorong waktu. Ada banyak bintang mati yang terlalu jauh hingga kedipannya baru terlihat sekarang.

Dan segera, Nova Scotia adalah tempat favorit Katyusha untuk mendongak dan, tentu, menikmati waktu yang dicuri-curi bersama Matthew.

Ada s'more satu piring penuh, tetapi, bukan hal tak lumrah, Matthew lebih memilih panekuk. Panekuk yang dilumuri saus maple yang hanya tertinggal keraknya di dalam botol.

"Aku belum pernah mencoba ini," Katyusha mengangkat satu smore dan seolah memperlihatkannya pada angkasa. "Enak?"

"Bagian … marshmallownya adalah yang paling lezat. Coba saja, eh?"

Katyusha menggigitnya sedikit. Biskuit renyah butuh waktu untuk lunak, namun marshmallow dan cokelatnya langsung meleleh di lidah Katyusha dan dia sampai menutup mata, bahunya terangkat refleks dan ber-mmmm ria.

Cara Katyusha menikmatinya membuat Matthew ingin menyentuh marshmallow itu juga, tetapi ketika lidahnya dikecup manisnya sirup maple, dia melupakan itu.

"Aku sukaaaaa!"

Matthew mengangguk khidmat. Senyum bertengger, mata teduh menemukan hal tunggal yang akan dipujanya dalam beberapa detik ke depan: mata Katyusha.

Selera mereka memang mungkin tak sama, tetapi Nova Scotia adalah sama untuk mereka:

menghangatkan musim gugur mereka dengan Andromeda yang memahkotai keduanya.

* * *

.

 _ **Ngày Qu**_ _ **ố**_ _ **c khánh Vi**_ _ **ệ**_ _ **t Nam**_

.

{ light!australia/vietnam, drabble, canon }

.

Seperti biasa, para duta besar atau bahkan tamu-tamu kehormatan dari luar negeri juga datang di tanggal 2 September ini. Menghadiri acara di Lapangan Ba Dinh. Berikut atraksi kembang api, pengibaran bendera, parade, dan bahkan ada beberapa acara khusus yang kadang-kadang dia sugestikan pada bosnya.

Para tamu resmi biasanya akan menghadiri sampai acara resmi yang terakhir saja. Hanya sebagian yang tinggal hingga acara hiburan yang biasanya ditonton dengan sangat antusias oleh anak-anak.

Hari ini, Lien membuat acara khusus. Dia tidak terlalu peduli perwakilan mana saja yang masih bertahan di bagian depan Ba Dinh, asalkan dia bisa menghibur anak-anak dan semua warga yang menghadiri upacara ini. Dia sengaja berpakaian dengan cara berbeda dari yang biasanya ia lakukan di acara-acara seperti ini. Masih Áo Dài, tetapi tidak yang hijau seperti yang biasa ia pakai. Merah, menyala, dengan bawahan warna kuning seperti Cờ đỏ sao vàng. Dan yang tidak biasa: ia membawa anak panah di balik punggungnya.

Sesudah acara tari-tarian dan atraksi bendera selesai, bagian tengah lapangan dikosongkan. Sebuah balon yang sangat besar sudah berada di samping panggung dari awal, tidak terlalu diacuhkan, dan mungkin sebagian besar hadirin tidak bisa menduga peruntukannya.

Lien turun ke tengah-tengah Ba Dinh. Mencabut panahnya ketika busur sudah terangkat. Dia menarik napas panjang dan melepaskannya dengan datar beberapa kali. Dia telah berlatih ratusan kali sebelum ini, belum terhitung dengan akumulasi skill teknik yang sudah dia pelajari sejak Yao masih membawahi hidupnya.

Panah sudah terarah. Tiba-tiba saja keramaian menjadi hening, suasana seolah tidak sedang dalam sebuah perayaan. Euforia barusan sudah terlupakan begitu saja, segampang Lien mengangkat panahnya.

Lien melepaskannya. Anak panah melesat dan tali busur bergetar.

Mengenali sehelai tali tipis balon tersebut. Tali itu hampir tak terlihat, namun panah Lien berhasil memutusnya dan balon itu pun melayang tinggi dengan cepat. Seluruh penonton mendongak, tak menyadari Lien telah mengambil anak panah kedua.

Dan si anak panah kembali meluncur. Membunuh si balon.

Atraksi drum band dimulai bersamaan dengan meletusnya si balon raksasa. Bunyi drum yang membahana langsung mengubah keheningan menjadi euforia babak kesekian, dan balon tersebut menyemburkan ribuan confetti merah dan kuning yang ketika terjun, anak-anak langsung mencoba meraihnya dengan berlompatan.

Penonton yang tersisa bertepuk tangan meriah, dan ada banyak yang memberikannya sambil berdiri. Di antara orang-orang berdasi yang masih tersisa, Lien mendengar seseorang meneriakkan, "Mulan!" yang tak dia tahu esensinya apa–tetapi dia menoleh.

Lalu tersenyum. Tipis sekali. Tapi siapapun dapat mengatakan bahwa matanya mengatakan lebih banyak kebanggaan daripada caranya tersenyum.

Lien lalu mendengus pelan sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat kehormatannya.

Orang itu masih berteriak, "Hebat! Keren! Wooo, Mulan!"

Wanita itu menggeleng, tetapi senyumnya belum hilang. Dasar aneh. Pakai jas resmi tapi plester di hidung masih dipakai. Berandalan menyamar jadi pejabat resmi?

Duta besar Australia hadir saja. Berarti dia datang dengan alasannya sendiri, bukan atas tuntutan representasi.

Dasar Jett.

* * *

.

 **two sides of mirror [1]**

.

{ black swan!au; america/belarus }

.

Seandainya salju mampu berkicau, maka Natalya akan berada di tengah keributan besar yang dia benci. Tetapi karena yang mereka tawarkan adalah kelembutan dan kesucian dalam kebisuan, maka Natalya menadahkan tangan, di antara kerumunan bulir yang terjun terlalu banyak.

Menyimpan senyuman besar dalam hati, hanya menyisakan lengkung tipis di balik tadahan tangannya.

Ia berdoa. Tetapi salju melucu di hadapannya, terjun mencium kaca di bawah kaki padahal seharusnya mereka membalas kebaikan Natalya yang mencintai mereka dengan terbang kembali ke atas dan menyampaikannya pada Tuhan.

Tetapi Natalya lebih dari hafal bahwa Tuhan tak perlu salju untuk tahu apa yang gadis dingin sepertinya ingini. Maka dia meraup sebagian hujan lalu menghidunya seolah dunianya bisa ditemukan di sana.

Tidak ada bunyi, tapi ia tahu ada yang memanggilnya dari dalam cermin.

"Mari kuhadiahi ciuman pertama untukmu, Manis."

Dia berpakaian hitam dengan benda seperti tali—atau cambuk?—di lipatan sikunya. Tersenyum miring, bersandar pada sisi dalam cermin. Ada bulu angsa hitam legam di kedua bahunya yang membujur sedikit ke bawah. Fedoranya hitam dengan lilitan tali kelabu tipis nyaris di puncak.

"Pangeran Alfred, Putri Natalya. Aku menawarkanmu harga diriku, dengan pertama-tama mengenalkan namaku lebih dahulu."

Terkabul dengan cara seperti ini?

Natalya menggenggam saljunya, menatap, dan si Setan Hitam sepertinya tidak bergeming. Berikut senyumnya.

* * *

.

 **two sides of mirror [2]**

.

{ black swan!au; spain/belgium }

.

Dia suka saljunya, meski dia pikir kue istana dan cokelat hangat lebih menjanjikan.

Dia berpikir bahwa pangeran akan datang di hari-hari yang hangat, atau, paling tidak, ketika bunga pertama musim semi mekar. Bukan pada musim yang begitu membekukan dan membuat dunia tertidur ini. Jadi dia bersenang-senang dengan senyuman simpul di bibir, karena, ketahuilah, wahai dunia—dia sedang dalam fase teraneh dalam hidupnya!

Bella sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, berhadapan dengan siapapun, dan berurusan dengan pangeran manapun. Dia ingin sendiri saja kali ini, bersama salju yang datang mengunjungi dengan riangnya. Dia lelah namun bukan mengejar tidur. Bella mengejar kesendirian, dan salju seolah menggaungkan harapannya ke langit. Terkabul dengan mudahnya.

Lars, Sang Raja, mungkin tidak akan suka adiknya mengasingkan diri. Namun apa yang dia bisa perbuat, ketika adiknya terlalu lelah dengan kehidupan kerajaan, dan Louis menyarankannya untuk memikirkan hal lain atas nama negara daripada mengkhawatirkan si tunggal perempuan yang hanya sedang ingin mengasingkan diri itu?

Bella terdiam ketika salju berhenti.

Salju berhenti memercayainya, kah?

Lalu ia menoleh khawatir ke arah cermin.

"Mau lari dari Pangeran Antonio?"

Dia maju. Topinya yang berbulu angsa hitam itu diturunkan dari kepala, dan kain merah yang tersampir di bahunya berkibar. Ada banyak bulu angsa berkumpul di bahu tempat kain itu disanggakan, dan mereka semua sama: hitam.

"Tidak akan bisa, Putri."

* * *

.

 **two sides of mirror [3]**

.

{ black swan!au; luxembourg/czech, drabble }

.

Rambut bergelombang Anezka melayang ketika dia berputar dan mencoba mendengungkan lagi melodi yang baru diajarkan guru pianonya. Guru piano yang baru didatangkan dari istana lain itu cukup ramah dan bisa membuatnya menghafal lebih cepat sebuah lagu, yang agak rumit sekalipun.

Mahkota kecokelatannya hanya dia gerai selama satu hari penuh hanya dalam satu atau dua kali setahun. Selalu dibentuk anyaman yang berbeda oleh inangnya setiap hari, dan ketika itu tidak dilakukan, dia merasa seperti orang yang bebas.

Di cermin, ada banyak dirinya. Dia menikmati salju, dan menari bersama bayangannya sendiri. Pamannya, Raja Bohemia Baru itu mungkin tak akan keberatan kehilangan dirinya sebentar hari ini. Ia hanya menebak, dan tidak mau benar-benar memikirkannya karena … ya, alam malam kali ini begitu cantik dengan salju-saljunya, yang berdampingan dengan bintang-bintang di atas sana. Kandelir yang menurunkan salju-salju hangat lain yang sempat tersangkut di sana juga membuatnya ingin menjangkau benda itu.

Dia punya janji dengan Pangeran Louis, tepat hari ini. Seseorang yang tak pernah ia temui dan namanya hanya ia dengar lewat dongeng-dongeng–yang katanya akan menemui dirinya suatu waktu ketika dia sudah cukup dewasa–dan menjemputnya ke dunianya. Pamannya kadang takut akan hal itu dan tak mau terlalu sering membicarakannya, tetapi dia selalu terlihat tenang karena dia bilang, kerajaan Pangeran Louis bukan kerajaan orang-orang jahat.

Anezka berhenti sebentar karena kakinya terasa sedikit pegal karena terus-terusan berputar.

Namun ia berhenti untuk waktu yang lebih lama ketika sebuah tubuh yang memunggunginya dengan pakaian serba hitam dan jubah yang dihiasi bulu angsa pada puncaknya muncul menggantikan salah satu refleksinya di cermin.

Orang itu menoleh.

Mata Anezka berkedip cepat karena khawatir sekaligus penasaran.

Orang itu berbalik, lalu membungkuk. Topinya sedikit miring. Salah satu matanya tertutup karena rambut warna pasirnya, Anezka benar-benar ingin menebak apa yang ada di balik sana.

"Perkenalkan," tangannya di perut, membungkuk lagi, namun tetap menatap Anezka. "Louis."

Anezka masih diam, menatap, sampai Louis melepaskan topinya dan memiringkan kepala, masih dengan senyuman yang tipis namun lembut.

Anezka merasa dia bisa melihat tanduk di kepalanya ketika topi itu tanggal. Hanya khayalannya atau—

—tetapi senyuman Louis begitu menenangkan.

* * *

.

 _ **two sides of mirror [4]**_

.

{ black swan!au, england/seychelles }

.

Michelle tak sabar untuk tarian berikutnya. Michelle juga tak sabar memasang liontin di keningnya, lalu mempertunjukkan apa yang ia kuasai di depan seluruh undangan istana ketika acara besar puncak musim dingin nanti dimulai.

Salju telah turun sekarang, beberapa bagian kandelir mencicipi lembutnya salju; berikut pula rambut hitam kecokelatan Michelle yang berayun dan sesekali mengecup permukaan cermin.

Tarian ini sudah mulai dia kuasai, dan dia langsung berhasrat untuk mempelajari tarian berikutnya. Kakek Michelle berkata bahwa mungkin itu hawa nafsu, tetapi dia hanya ingin meneruskan mimpi-mimpinya.

Dia ingin belajar menari dengan tongkat. Mungkin itu akan sangat menarik. Belum pernah ada yang memulai itu–dan Michelle langsung berhenti menari karena ide itu begitu menawannya.

Begitu dia berbalik untuk berhenti, sebuah tongkat hitam terjulur dari cermin.

"Menghendaki ini, Putri Michelle?"

Michelle terkesiap lalu mundur, tetapi matanya tidak beranjak pada tongkat itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengucapkan nama itu, nama yang selalu dikenalnya lewat mimpi, "Pangeran Arthur?"

Jasnya ditutupi mantel panjang dan tongkatnya dihului sekumpulan bulu. Ada rantai emas kecil melengkung di jasnya, berhilir pada liontin hijau. Hanya dua benda itu yang berbeda; seluruhnya legam. Arang.

Tongkat itu masih teracung ke arahnya.

"Mari menari bersamaku, Nona Manis."

* * *

.

 _ **two sides of mirror [5]**_

.

{ black swan!au, canada/ukraine; drabble }

.

Lampu kandelir terasa mengusik matanya. Terlalu menyilaukan namun Katyusha hanya perlu mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi diri—karena dia begitu cinta kandelirnya. Mana perlu menghindari dari cahaya yang disukainya?

Andai salju juga bisa menari dengan lidah-lidah cahaya di udara, tentu, barangkali Katyusha akan lebih bahagia dari ini.

Salju turun lebih lebat lagi. Kali ini Katyusha menangkapnya dan menggenggam, menghidunya, menyusupkan aroma yang paling ia sukai ke dalam paru-paru. Andai ada bau cahaya, dia yakin dirinya akan kenyang akan hal itu dan tak butuh apa-apa lagi.

Apakah kandelir-kandelir dan lilin-lilin besar istana kurang membahagiakannya? Mungkin jawabannya bukan itu, mungkin juga iya. Ivan tak pernah tidak memperhatikan keperluan saudara-saudaranya, namun Katyusha lebih dari bosan selalu berkeliaran di dalam istana dengan gaun dan tiara kecilnya. Ia ingin menjadi seorang gadis biasa di ruang ini, dengan pakaian sederhana, ujung rambut yang dikepang paksa karena panjangnya tak memadai–sembari merenung memandang langit yang sedang membagi-bagi bintang yang tak dapat tergapai.

Dia memang merenung, tetapi dia tersenyum.

Untuk hal yang tak diketahui.

Entahlah, sepertinya cermin itu hanya sedang memanggilnya, dan dia merasa sesuatu seperti sedang bersembunyi di antara refleksi-refleksinya. Keberadaan itu ada tapi tak terlihat–tetapi dia tahu, refleksi-refleksi itulah yang membuatnya bisa merasa seperti Katyusha yang ia inginkan.

Merasa terlalu mabuk menghidu salju, Katyusha baru sadar pada panggilan ketiga,

"Jadi, kau lebih senang berada di sini?"

Salju masih di genggaman, meleleh seketika.

"Selamat datang di dunia ini, Putri Katyusha."

Dia bertopi. Sehelai bulu menjulang tinggi dari salah satu sisi topinya. Bahunya sedikit lemas, tetapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan posturnya yang baik dan tinggi. Jasnya hitam dan Katyusha tidak melihat kemejanya. Ada syal tebal menutupi; hitam arang. Salah satu tangannya tersisip di saku, dan yang satunya kemudian menurunkan topi dan meletakkan di dadanya. Kepalanya membungkuk khidmat.

"Matthew Williams. Ingin mencoba datang ke sini, eh?"

* * *

.

 _ **two sides of mirror [6]**_

.

{ black swan!au; japan/taiwan, drabble }

.

Satu kali ia mengangkat telunjuknya, tetapi ia ragu. Mei tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Kedua kali, dia mengangkatnya. Akhirnya dia menyambut salju itu dengan ujung jarinya, lalu ia mencium aromanya. Tidak ada. Tetapi ia bisa melihat kilat cahaya dari kandelir di bulir-bulir halus penyusun bola lembut tersebut.

Dia meletakkan jari itu ke bibirnya.

Tidak ada rasa, namun hatinya bergejolak seketika. Di istananya tidak pernah ada salju. Tidak pernah turun hujan bola-bola halus seperti ini dalam sejarah mereka—dan ia rasa ia melarikan diri ke tempat yang tepat. Dia melompat kegirangan, tertawa, dan mencicipi salju sekali lagi.

Dia berhenti berputar, hanya untuk mengangkat jemari tinggi-tinggi dan kembali merasakannya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang aneh dari bayangannya di cermin. Dirinya yang asli mengulurkan ibu jari ke bibir, tetapi yang di cermin malah—

—melekatkannya ke permukaan cermin.

Mei menunggu hal yang terjadi berikutnya ketika ia bertemu mata dengan pemuda itu.

Dia tampak suram dengan semua yang hitam melekati tubuhnya. Matanya, andainya biru, pasti sedingin es. Sayangnya Mei tidak tahu es apa yang berwarna cokelat bergradasi hitam seperti itu.

Dengan insting yang entah datang dari mana, Mei pun menaruh jemarinya juga di cermin, tepat di depan milik pemuda itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan cara yang tak bisa dia tebak: hendak memangsa atau protektif.

Pemuda itu, dengan topi ala jenderal dan bahu yang penuh bulu angsa hitam juga sarung tangan kulit yang berkilat dikecup sinar kandelir, lalu menjilat ujung ibu jarinya hanya dengan lidah yang terulur sedikit dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau …."

"Honda Kiku, Putri Mei. Akan dengan senang hati kusambut kau jika kauingin bergabung."

* * *

.

 _ **two sides of mirror [7]**_

.

{ black swan!au; romano/liechtenstein, drabble }

.

Lily pernah mendapati hujan kelopak bunga sebelumnya. Hari inaugurasi kakaknya menjadi seorang raja, dan dia turut merayakannya di taman terbuka di bawah balkon utama istana, bersama para pelayannya dan rakyat yang punya kesempatan mendekati istana.

Dia juga tidak asing dengan musim salju. Yang asing adalah menyentuhnya, karena Vash tidak pernah mengizinkannya bermain di bawah udara dingin satu kali pun.

Tetapi kali ini, ketika Vash sedang berurusan di luar negeri dan telah meninggalkannya satu minggu lebih, dia akhirnya menemukan jalan untuk memenuhi keinginannya sendiri tanpa sepenuhnya melanggar peraturan Vash.

Ada kandelir di sini. Hangat. Walaupun hujan salju dan sunyi, dia tidak sendirian. Teman-temannya adalah bayangannya sendiri, dan Lily tidak pernah tersenyum lebih manis dari yang kali ini.

Rambut cokelat muda pendeknya, meski tak terlindung apapun, enggan disentuh salju. Mungkin salju terlalu cinta tanah, atau barangkali takut melukainya?

Teman-temannya–anak-anak para pelayan istana yang tinggal di lantai terbawah–biasanya menari jika salju turun. Dia selalu ingin melakukannya, tetapi kakinya terlalu kaku untuk itu dan otaknya tak pernah tahu cara mengkreasikan gerak tubuh dengan benar. Dia hanya mendongak, menadah, dan kagum pada langit.

"Ingin kuajari berdansa, Nona Lily?"

Bayangannya tiba-tiba digantikan seorang laki-laki berdasi dan berfedora merah, namun berpakaian serba hitam. Dan–apa itu di pinggangnya? Tempat pisau? Anehnya, benda itu dihiasi bulu angsa. Lily mundur beberapa langkah.

Mendapati Lily sedikit terkejut, pemuda itu mengubah seringainya menjadi senyuman yang lebih murah hati.

"Lovino Vargas. Pangeranmu."

* * *

.

 _ **two sides of mirror [8]**_

.

{ black swan!au, prussia/hungary; drabble}

.

Elizaveta mengangkat kepala. Salju bukan hal asing, bukan pula perkara yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum setiap hari. Tapi yang kali ini berbeda.

Dia bisa mendengar desis salju itu ketika mereka jatuh. Dia bisa mendengar para salju bercengkerama dengan sinar dari kandelir. Dia bisa mendengar sapaan salju pada cermin. Dan jika pada musim dingin biasa salju hanyalah bagian terlupakan dari hidupnya sebagai seorang putri yang harus berurusan dengan hal aristokratik setiap hari, maka hari ini ia mengapresiasinya lebih dari yang pernah ia lakukan.

Dia mengangkat tangannya, menangkup telinga.

Ia bisa mendengar salju memanggilnya. Mengecup daun telinganya.

"Eliza. Eliza."

"Elizaveta."

Tangan Elizaveta langsung turun dari telinganya. Rambutnya seperti terlempar ketika ia berpaling.

"Elizaveta, tahukah kau, salju hitam juga bisa bernyanyi?"

Dia berjubah hitam setengah punggung. Di dalam cermin dia menyeringai lebar. Topi fedora dengan bulu mencuat sebagai tanda kehormatan dan kebesaran bertengger di kepalanya. Semua yang ada di tubuhnya hitam sampai ke kaki. Ada sarung di pinggangnya. Senjata … api?

Dan benda yang tergulung di tangannya, Elizaveta yakin itu cambuk. Pangkalnya dihiasi sedikit bulu angsa, dan lelaki itu memegangnya seakan siap untuk melecut kulit halus Elizaveta.

Tetapi Elizaveta tidak gentar atau mundur sedikit pun.

"Pangeran Gilbert siap menunjukkan salju hitam yang bisa bernyanyi untukmu, Putri. Siap mendengarnya, wahai penyuka musik?"

* * *

.

 _ **two sides of mirror [9]**_

.

{ black swan!au, australia/vietnam, drabble }

.

Musim panas, atau semi, tidak pernah menjadi faktor untuk Lien tersenyum. Apalagi salju, ketika semua orang yang ceria pun kadang mengeluh lebih sering daripada saat mereka di bawah terik. Bagaimana Lien bisa, kalau begitu?

Tetapi ini lucu, tidak pernah ada lelucon sesempurna ini dalam perjalanan hidup Lien. Ketika salju menyapa kulitnya, di bawah kandelir yang entah punya kekuatan magis apa, dia sadar, tersenyum bukan hal yang buruk. Bukan hal yang menyakitkan ketika dua sudut bibir naik untuk memberikan kesan lain pada wajah.

Ia menengadah dan membiarkan beberapa salju bersinggah di tangannya.

Seperti apa sebenarnya, ketika dia tersenyum?

Dia mencoba bertanya pada cermin.

"Senyummu manis."

Salju di tangan Lien jatuh. Dia mundur. Defensif.

"Aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum lebih sering."

Lelaki itu datang dengan kelelawar liar yang kemudian menghilang begitu saja. Yang berbeda dari dirinya dengan kelelawar barusan hanyalah wajahnya yang … ah, Lien akui–tampan–dengan senyumnya yang miring tetapi lebih menawan daripada para salju. Lien tak berkutik, namun memutuskan untuk tidak tersenyum lagi.

"Kaget?" tanyanya. "Jett Kirkland, Nona. Menguasai sisi lain cermin, sama seperti delapan temanku yang lain. Mereka telah membawa satu putri di tangan mereka–dan semuanya sedang khidmat menikmati salju hitam. Mau ikut bersamaku, Nguyen Lien?"

* * *

.

 **winter magic [1]**

.

{ spa/bel, eng/sey, aus/viet, jap/wan, ame/bela }

.

Bella telah menghabiskan tiga malam untuk satu karya itu. Niatnya sesuci warna si karya, dan dia berharap rasa cinta yang ia akan dapatkan sebagai bayaran, bisa seputih kotak berikut isinya ini.

Jari-jarinya yang biasanya hanya meloncat-loncat di atas papan ketik, selama beberapa hari harus memerah dan sedikit membengkak karena jarum besar yang ada sepasang.

Ia melompati tangga demi tangga dengan riang. Duduk di anak tangga terbawah kedua, lalu mengintip isi kotaknya lagi.

Semoga satu di antara dua hal ini terwujud: Antonio datang lebih cepat atau waktu yang berjalan lebih kilat.

.

.

Michelle suka semua bunga—tapi yang kali ini lebih cantik daripada seluruh koleksinya yang lain! Meski mungil dan hanya berkembang satu, merah muda pucat pula, namun lantas mengapa harus menyesalinya jika dia punya makna yang lebih dalam daripada hanya sekadar tumbuh lalu layu? Dia akan sampai pada tangan hangat yang begitu Michelle rindu.

Dia menimangnya di bingkai jendela, lalu matanya berkedip cepat untuk menghapuskan khayalan: entah seperti apa wajah Arthur nanti ketika menerimanya.

Gadis itu langsung menuju ke bawah, dan menaruh pot bunga putihnya di keranjang sepeda.

Arthur, percepat langkahmu!

.

.

Lien merapatkan syal merahnya. Blazer merah juga melekat di tubuhnya–sesuatu yang jarang dia pakai. Tetapi karena ini adalah—kata teman karibnya—sebuah simbol untuk kehangatan, dia rela memakainya meski dia punya segudang pakaian warna hijau untuk menemani petualangan kecilnya di jalanan musim salju.

Dengan sebuah kado di tangan, dia keluar dari jalan kecil itu. Sebuah toko yang menjadi patokan untuk pertemuan, cukup menarik dirinya dengan barang-barang unik di dalam etalase.

Tetapi, cukuplah sudah yang ada di tangannya. Lelakinya tidak akan pilih-pilih, dan dia yakin, sepasang sepatu basket tidak akan main-main artinya di mata Jett.

Dia berkaca, lalu mengeluarkan hadiah yang sahabatnya berikan. oke, dia hampir tidak percaya dia melakukan ini—tapi pada akhirnya, dia memang menaruhnya di atas bibirnya! Ya, lipgloss tanpa warna itu cukup menyehatkan bibirnya yang sedikit kering karena udara … tapi ia masih merasa benar-benar asing atas itu.

Sudahlah. Yang penting, dia memenuhi janji. Dan semoga Jett juga—

—secepatnya!

.

.

Mei membawa hadiah juga—dan ia tidak lupa membawa sekotak kecil permen jeli yang sangat ia sukai. Kiku juga suka yang manis-manis, dengan mudah berbagai khayalan terjadi di kepalanya; salah satunya tentang pujian akan permen buatan tangan ini!

Dengan cepat ia memasuki boks telepon. Menekan nomor telepon Kiku seakan yang hafal adalah ujung-ujung jarinya.

Mei menunggu sambil bernyanyi pelan. Pada percobaan pertama, memang tidak diangkat, namun kata menyerah tidak Mei izinkan untuk masuk dalam daftar petualangannya hari ini.

Sambungan yang kedua, berhasil. Kiku hanya menjawab dengan singkat bahwa dia sedang di perjalanan, namun Mei cukup puas.

Dia bermain-main dengan permen dan tidak sabar untuk segera membaginya dengan Kiku.

.

.

Natalya paling senang dengan biola, sebenarnya. Elegan dan lebih menyayat perasaan, menurutnya. Yang kedua adalah harpa. Semewah kehidupan para dewi ketika memainkannya, kata kakaknya, hingga pada akhirnya dia juga menyukainya.

Piano berada di urutan kesekian, namun setelah tahu bahwa Alfred sangat menyukai piano dan lagu-lagu klasik meski sifat gilanya itu menutupi kesukaan itu—dan membuat orang-orang tertipu sehingga tak mampu menebak favoritnya, Natalya langsung belajar alat musik itu mati-matian.

Pamer bukan sifatnya, tapi ia tentu ingin mencuri lebih banyak ruang di hati Alfred dengan cara membuatnya terkesan. Melalui permainan piano, tentu saja!

Dia membawa satu termos air teh, sedikit dibubuhi gula harapan agar ia bisa satu gelas bersama nantinya dengan Alfred. Natalya meminumnya sedikit saat mulai menunggu di depan piano putihnya.

Natalya terlihat dingin dan datar, namun siapa yang menebak berapa kecepatan detak jantungnya ketika menanti?

* * *

.

 _ **winter magic [2]**_

.

{ spa/bel, eng/sey, aus/viet, jap/wan ame/bela }

.

Salju tidak turun dengan lebat–tetapi mana Antonio?

.

Michelle sudah mengitari halaman bersalju berkali-kali, tetapi, ah, apakah ada sesuatu yang menahan Arthur di luar sana?

.

Lien merasa gerah dengan _lipgloss_ -nya, namun Jett seolah tak mau memenuhi janji.

.

Mei memainkan permen di atas tanah bersalju–berkali-kali, tetapi Kiku belum juga muncul. Apa dia menemukan hal lain yang manis di suatu tempat?

.

Natalya telah mengulang intro lagunya tiga kali, memantapkan diri, tetapi apakah Alfred lupa janji?

.

.

Salju turun semakin lebat.

Kotak syal dari Bella harus disapu berkali-kali agar hadiah itu tidak kedinginan. Konyolnya, ia tidak memakai syal sama sekali dan menunggu seorang diri di tangga.

Michelle menjatuhkan pot bunganya. Ia terduduk di tanah. Masih banyak pengganti, memang, tetapi apakah Arthur akan datang menerimanya?

Lien ingin kembali ke dalam gang saja. Ia lupa membawa topi rajut, ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dan bulir-bulir salju yang turun melebat lebih dahulu menciumnya dibanding Jett.

Mei berjongkok di samping boks telepon. Permen-permennya sudah habis separuh, tidak semuanya terasa manis lagi.

Natalya menutup pianonya. Teh panas yang telah mendingin, sudah habis separuh.

* * *

.

 _ **winter magic [3]**_

.

{ spa/bel; eng/sey; aus/viet; jap/wan; ame/bela }

.

Sepatu hitam menapak di atas salju. Jejak-jejaknya dengan mudah tertimbun kembali.

"Maaf, he he, maaf," dia menggosokkan tangannya berkali-kali. "Aku terlambat. Seorang nenek yang sakit di tepian jalan harus mendapatkan pertolongan—dan aku," giginya bergemeletuk, "harus memberikan syalku padanya."

Bella tertegun. Salju menyapu tubuh itu, tetapi dia tetap berdiri di sana.

.

.

Michelle berbalik untuk mengambil pot baru. Ia mendengar orang-orang berlalu-lalang, mencetak jejak di atas padang putih, namun tidak dia pedulikan—sampai sebuah tangan menahan bahunya.

"Hanya karena aku terlambat beberapa menit, kau sudah merajuk?" lalu tangan itu mundur dan yang berikutnya maju adalah sebuket bunga.

Michelle memandangi bunga itu berikut dengan si pemberi. Itu daffodil, bunga segala musim.

.

.

Lien teringat lagu-lagu sedih yang sering didengarkannya melalui pertunjukan biola yang kerap ditontonnya—dan ia begitu lelah berdiri sehingga ia ingin pulang saja untuk mendengarkan lagi lagu-lagu itu.

"Lien?"

Dia datang masih dengan jersey basketnya, napasnya terengah-engah dan sepatunya basah. "Lawan mainku membuat masalah. Jadi … uhm, maaf?"

.

.

Ada bau hangatnya susu cokelat tercium ketika Mei menjauhi boks telepon. Ia hanya menyukai aroma buah-buahan dari berbagai permen favoritnya—namun yang kali ini sepertinya membawa bau berbeda yang membuat dia tertarik. Bau itu semakin mendekat semakin dia menjauh dari telepon–

"Mei, tolong … terima ini. Aku sangat minta maaf karena tadi aku harus menolong anjing seseorang …."

Di balik punggung Mei, seorang pemuda membungkuk dalam dengan segelas cokelat hangat terulur padanya.

.

.

Jika pada awalnya Natalya bermaksud memainkan mahakarya yang agung dan mewah, pada akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada lagu-lagu lembut yang mendayu-dayu—mulai menyayat hati pada detik-detik berikutnya.

"Aku suka Tchaikovsky dan Beethoven," lalu dehaman, "tetapi tidak yang sedih-sedih."

Natalya berpaling. Seorang pemuda datang dengan salju pada sepatunya dan tas gitar di balik punggungnya.

* * *

.

 _ **carnarose**_

.

{ spain/belgium; au, drabble }

.

Ada segelas olahan marmalade di samping teh mint. Bella tidak pernah puas dengan satu minuman, suatu kebiasaan. Meski hanya satu porsi makanan, minuman selalu dua jenis. Dia menunggu Elizaveta, tetapi sepertinya gadis itu sengaja menggantungnya.

"Keputusan di tanganmu."

Mata Bella menjatuhkan pilihan pada marmalade yang tinggal separuh. Oke, itu yang akan dia habiskan. Biar saja teh mint tersisa seperempatnya.

Minum, tidak, minum, ti—

"Tunggu apalagi, Bel?" kepala Eliza miring sedikit, senyum seperti ditahannya, memberi Bella waktu untuk menerjemahkan saran yang sebenarnya. "Kapan lagi kaubisa menunjukkan dirimu, setelah bertahun-tahun menyembunyikan diri darinya?"

Bella menengok melalui jendela. Oke, oke, jika cuaca hari ini bagus maka—

—suatu kebiasaan lain, selain dua minuman untuk satu porsi.

Bella selalu 'bertanya' sambil mendongak pada langit. Bukan karena langit lebih dekat pada Tuhan—tidak. Bella tahu, sangat tahu, Tuhan dekat dengan semuanya. Semua makhluk. Hanya saja—mungkin—Tuhan menakdirkan dia lahir agar bersahabat dengan cuaca. Selalu, sejak kecil dia ditemani oleh cuaca dan seakan cuaca selalu memberikan hal yang sama dengan hatinya. Jika dia menuliskannya, maka sebuah kamus lengkap adalah perbandingannya.

Cerah. Hanya ada sebersit awan yang sedikit lebih gelap daripada putih. Dan, ya, sepertinya, inilah waktunya.

"Pergi saja. Aku akan menunggu di sini," Elizaveta menopangkan pipinya pada kepalan tangan. "Cuma beberapa bangunan dari sini, 'kan?"

Bella pun mengangguk. Teh mint dibiarkan dingin, marmalade tidak jadi dihabiskan. Ketsnya beradu dengan lantai, berdecit bahkan hingga dia meninggalkan kafe. Dia membelah jarak dengan langkah seribu.

Terengah-engah dia memasuki toko tersebut.

"Oh, Bella. Ada bunga yang kaucari? Kauingin yang bagaimana?"

Sambil meredakan napasnya, mata Bella langsung tertuju pada sekelompok carnation merah yang bersisian dengan mawar putih. "Bisa buatkan rangkaian bunga dari itu dan itu, Monique?"

"Ooh. Carnation merah, kekaguman, dan cinta abadi dari mawar putih. Hm, hm," Monique mengambilnya, lalu menarik kain dari keranjang yang berisi benda serupa berbagai warna.

Bella terperangah sebentar. Pipinya penuh rona menyala. Mana tahu artinya akan jadi seperti itu—namun sudah terlalu terlambat karena Monique telah memisahkan para bunga dari koloninya dan mulai menatanya serta menambahkan beberapa daun dan bunga kecil sebagai hiasan.

"Untuk siapa?"

Bella menghindari mata Monique. "Tuliskan ini di kertas ucapannya nanti: selamat karena telah berhasil melewati satu babak mimpimu—berjuang terus!" gadis itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya bahkan hingga kalimat selesai. "Anonimkan saja. Berikan pada kakak sepupumu itu di hari kelulusannya."

Monique yang tengah membungkus bunga dan mengolah kainnya sedemikian rupa tertegun sebentar. Kacamatanya dinaikkan, dan dia memandang Bella dengan sertaan guratan heran di kening. "Antonio?"

Bella mengangguk. "Ya. Jangan bilang itu dariku. Lusa hari kelulusannya, 'kan? Serahkan itu setelah dia selesai seremoni."

Monique memandang bunga dan Bella bergantian. "Yakin, dianonimkan?"

"Tidak masalah."

Monique tertawa kecil. Dari gerak bibirnya, terdengar dia bergumam, _dasar_.

"Berapa?"

"Sudahlah, yang perlu kaupikirkan sekarang adalah reaksi Antonio saja. Jangan pikirkan uangnya."

.

.

Hari Selasa, di ujung ruang aula raksasa, Bella menyaksikan dengan sumringah Antonio berfoto di dengan teman-temannya di tepian lain ruang, dengan hanya memegang buket bunga carnation-mawar itu, padahal dia menerima empat buket lain yang lebih besar. Dia meninggalkan keempatnya di tangan temannya.

Gadis itu merasa puas dengan begitu mudahnya. Sebagai si tanpa nama, namun sebagai yang selalu ada.

* * *

.

 _ **home**_

.

{ england/seychelles; drabble, canon }

.

Arthur menutup buku pertama—dan bunyi yang ditimbulkannya bersamaan dengan gemerincing kerang yang berjuntaian di bingkai pintu.

"Oh," katanya, tidak jadi mengambil buku kedua—tentang makroekonomi khusus daerah semenanjung India yang sedang dia coba dalami. "Selamat datang."

Tersenyum, Michelle meletakkan tas di dekat tempat Arthur duduk. Arthur akan berdiri, namun Michelle mencegah, "Aku akan membuat minuman sendiri."

Arthur duduk lagi, namun mendadak berdiri kembali, "Ah, air panasnya—"

"Huuu," Michelle pun menyalakan dispensernya. "Dasar. Kukira kau akan menyiapkan semuanya untukku."

"Aku sudah menungguimu, jangan protes,"

Michelle memandang sekeliling ruang makan. Terakhir kali ia ke sini, masih kosong. Dan seperti yang ia duga, penuh dengan barang pilihan Arthur. "Guci putih-biru ini lagi," alisnya terangkat. "Suka sekali. Apa tidak ada warna lain?"

"Itu barang antik," Arthur menjawab sambil menekan-nekan keyboard virtual di ponselnya. "Aslinya memang warna itu. Warna biru kobalt dipilih karena cuma warna itu yang tahan pembakaran. Warna lain bisa hancur saat tembikarnya dibakar. Tanya saja pada Yao soal ini."

"Oh, ini asalnya dari China?"

Arthur menatap, berdecak. "Bukannya sudah pernah kuajari sejarah?"

Michelle tak terdengar lagi. Arthur memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam ransel dan kemudian mengepak laptopnya. Matanya sempat mengintip khawatir—mana dia mau mengakuinya—pada Michelle yang berdiri sambil mengerucutkan bibir; menatap dispenser seolah memantrainya. Kelupaan membuat Arthur sedikit merasa bersalah, namun sayang, dia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya.

"Berangkat sekarang?" Michelle menoleh, mendapati Arthur sudah siap, lalu ia buru-buru meraih tasnya.

"Aku harus mengejar pesawat." Ransel sudah di bahu, tas laptop di tangan. "Jaga rumah, oke?"

"Cicipi dulu! Aku membawakan ini dari rumah Arwyn. Aku membuat ini bersamanya," Michelle berlari ke arah Arthur dan membukakan sebuah kotak karton. "Kue jahe."

"Mmnnn," Arthur menggigit suguhan Michelle, lalu ia mengacak rambut wanita itu. Sambil mengunyah cepat, ia bergumam, "sampai jumpa minggu depan." Lalu dikecupnya mahkota wanita itu.

Michelle menarik kemejanya untuk ciuman lain sebagai salam balasan. "Aku harus ke Seychelles lusa, tapi aku akan pulang sebelum kau datang."

"Hnn."

Arthur sudah berjalan menjauh dan lebih cepat meski Michelle berniat mengantarkannya sampai pagar depan. Michelle tiba-tiba tertegun, "Arthur!"

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku mengisi rumah ini dengan barang-barang yang kusukai?"

Arthur menatapnya heran sesaat. Ia ingin mencibir, namun melihat antusiasme di mata Michelle, ia mengurungkan hasrat bertengkar konyol ala mereka. "Tentu saja. Ini rumah kita, 'kan?"

Senyuman Michelle setelah itu, tersimpan di kepala Arthur bahkan ketika dia memandangi awan di perjalanannya menuju New York.

.

.

Urusan di London bisa selesai lebih cepat, dan Arthur akhirnya bisa ke sana lebih dini pula.

Rumah itu ada di tepian Aberdeen. Dibangun berdua, atas ide Michelle. Dan soal tempat, itu prakarsa Arthur. Sengaja dipilih tempat itu agar tak banyak nation yang menyadari (selain saudara-saudara dan Francis, tentu), dan mereka bisa tenang di sana ketika tak banyak urusan kenegaraan yang harus diselesaikan.

Memasuki pekarangan, Arthur terkejut melihat banyak tanaman baru …

… dalam pot berupa kelapa.

Dan begitu memasuki rumah, ia menemukan beberapa patung pahatan ala Afrika dan hiasan kerang-kerangan.

'Aroma' Michelle tercium lebih banyak kali ini. Hiasan-hiasan ala dirinya mulai meendampingi perabot pilihan Arthur.

Ia mendapati wanita itu tertidur di meja makan dengan tangan masih memegang PSP yang masih menyala layarnya.

Arthur bisa saja marah—

—namun tidak, kali ini saja. Atau mungkin berkali-kali lagi di waktu mendatang.

Ketika dia merasa rumah semakin menjadi 'rumah' dengan kebersamaan di berbagai hal, ia merasa tak perlu memikirkan apapun.

Kenapa harus membunuh waktu dengan berteori ketika bisa menikmati?

Dan dia mengecup kening Michelle. Tak membuat wanita itu bangun. Memberi Arthur kesempatan untuk membuat teh untuk dua orang.

* * *

.

 _ **front rear-mirror**_

.

{ spain/belgium; au, drabble }

.

Bella hampir tak menyadari keberadaan mobil itu jika si pengemudi tidak membunyikan klakson. Dia mundur lagi ke tepian, menunggu. Arus kembali padat, dan dia jadi punya waktu untuk membuka dan menggigit roti itu sebelum kembali. Tak ada yang menjual kentang goreng di dalam, terpaksa dia pergi jauh-jauh keluar.

Saat ia memasuki ruang tunggu lagi, rotinya sudah habis separuh dan satu kantong kentang goreng yang menyembul dari tas selempangnya menunggu. Ia membuka kaleng soda, memastikan mobilnya yang masih terlihat dari sini, telah terkunci.

Tempat duduknya barusan belum diambil orang, ternyata.

Lantas, ia kembali menanti.

Oh, tidak juga. Hari ini ia mencari.

Dia tidak mau menabur terlalu banyak. Dia sadar, ada banyak faktor ekstrinsik yang bisa saja membuat ia tak bisa menuai seperti yang ia harapkan.

Ia hanya ingin mencari. Kali ini, setelah sekian lama.

Tepat saat kentang gorengnya habis, rombongan datang dengan bagasi masing-masing. Ia langsung berdiri dan berjinjit-jinjit. Menembus kumpulan-kumpulan—yang beberapa di antaranya berpelukan melepas rindu.

Ia melihatnya! "Antonio!"

Yang dipanggil pun terperangah. Dia tampak takjub, lalu segera berlari menyeret kopernya.

"Mana yang lain?"

Yang tertegun adalah Bella sekarang. Ah, 'Tonio mengharapkan orang lain juga. Bersyukurlah dia tak menabur benih harapan terlalu banyak. Dengan tersenyum, ia menggeleng, "Cuma aku. Yang lain … mm, belum datang. Sebagian aku tidak tahu."

"Baguslah."

Bella berhenti melangkah sebentar, namun—ah, ia tak memberi ruang untuk harapan berkembang biak lebih viral lagi.

"Mau ke mana? Rumahmu? Pamanmu?"

"Lovino saja," sebut Antonio, sepupu yang juga adik kelas mereka dulu, yang baru Bella temui minggu lalu karena masalah studi.

"Kenapa tidak rumahmu saja?"

"Ayahku masih di Madrid."

"Ibu?"

"Sama."

"He?" Bella telah melihat mobilnya lagi, walau pintu keluar masih jauh. Dia buka penguncinya. "Kukira kaudatang ke sini lebih cepat untuk menemui ayahmu juga."

"Bukan," Antonio tertawa kecil. Dia menggaruk pipinya, Bella melihat, namun membiarkan. Tak mengerti.

.

"Sejak kapan bisa menyetir, Bel?" Antonio memandangi interior kendaraan yang ia tumpangi, yang tak tampak sebagai milik Bella sama sekali. Tak ada hiasan apapun—seperti yang ia duga tentang seorang Bella Peeters.

"Setengah tahun lalu," Bella tersenyum kecil. Lalu melirik pada jam tangannya, yang juga memperlihatkan tanggal. "Kita akan berkumpul tanggal sembilan belas. Tapi soal tempat kemah, aku sudah membayar semuanya. Kita semua hanya perlu menyiapkan bekal pribadi." Bella menginjak pedal gas untuk menyempatkan diri atas lampu hijau. "Sebenarnya kau masih punya waktu lima hari lagi, 'Tonio. Kaudatang terlalu cepat."

Antonio melirik lewat cermin persegi kecil–dan menemukan mata Bella yang juga mencarinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari seseorang."

"Oh," Bella tertawa kecil. Topeng tak selalu berbentuk pajangan. Suara juga bisa. "Kaubisa mengenalkannya padaku."

Cermin itu jadi tempat mencari dan dicari lagi. Dan, mereka sama-sama menemukan.

"Masa' kau tidak mengenal dirimu sendiri?"

Mobil itu nyaris berhenti.

Antonio tertawa melihat Bella memandangnya sekali-dua kali lirik dengan terperangah. "Sebelum _reunion camp_ , ayo ajak aku ke tempat yang menjual waffel paling enak!"

Masih menahan agar warna merah tak membanjiri wajahnya, Bella tersenyum lucu, "Dapurku."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Esensi mencari itu apa? Bagi Bella, banyak. Salah satunya adalah untuk mengetahui apakah dia dicari.

"Nanti aku ikut denganmu saja ke perkemahannya, ya."

"'Tonio, Gilbert dan Francis juga akan datang, mereka juga pasti membawa mobil. Tidak kangen gengmu?"

"… Oh, ya."

Ya, dicari. Untuk menanti keajaiban berupa saling menemukan.

Ah, yang barusan diputuskan itu tidak mengapa. Ketika mereka saling menemukan lagi di cermin depan itu, Bella tak berpikir bahwa dunia itu terlalu sempit untuk kebahagiaan.

* * *

.

 _ **stronger**_

.

{ canada/ukraine; drabble, canon }

.

Diam. Hangat. Matahari. Kingston, Ontario dan kesunyiannya yang tak biasa. Terakhir kali Katyusha ke sini, tempat ini ramai dengan pejalan kaki dan mereka yang duduk-duduk di depan air mancur.

"Kat."

"Eh?" ah, tertular. Katyusha tersenyum kecil. Ia mengira Matthew telah pergi ke mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumah sebentar, menolong Pierre, si Quebec, yang tak bisa masuk untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Tahu sesuatu yang lebih kuat satu tingkat dari waktu?"

Matthew dan kebiasaan barunya: membuat tebak-tebakan bermakna dalam, yang sedikit merepotkan Katyusha. Katyusha sedikit banyak menyalahkan kopian buku-buku filosofis lama yang dihadiahkan Francis untuk pemuda ini. Yang sekarang memenuhi perpustakaan Matthew dan beberapa buku terpaksa diasingkan dan sebagian lagi boleh Katyusha bawa pulang ke Kiev.

"Apa itu?"

Matthew tersenyum lembut, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Benda itu tiba di tangan Katyusha, dia pun pamit, "Aku tidak akan lama. Terima kasih telah mau menunggu."

Katyusha termenung cukup lama di hadapan foto itu. Ia ingat, pada akhirnya.

Foto dia dan Matthew saat Matthew menyambutnya dan gelombang pertama imigran Ukraina ke Kanada. 1891. Lama sekali … seratus dua puluh tahun lebih …..

Lalu?

Sekian menit, Katyusha baru menemukan jawabannya.

Memori.

* * *

.

 _ **cari**_

.

{ america/belarus, domestic!au, drabble }

.

Seperti ada bintang yang hilang di dekat bulan. Natalya tak tahu itu apa, tetapi itu membuatnya makin tak nyaman.

(Ada segumpal awan kecil menjadi selimut Arcturus hari ini—padahal sisa isi rasi Bootes lain tetap terjaga.)

Satu lilin di meja mati. Natalya semakin, semakin, dan semakin gelisah. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas, tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya menjadi bahan bakar kegamangannya.

Pelayan yang mengantarkan makan malam untuk satu porsi gagal memperhatikan gejala itu. Natalya cerdas sekali merapatkan selubung di wajahnya.

Dia tidak bisa makan dengan tenang. Sebagian dari dirinya menganggap itu konyol, sebagian lagi memang tak berdaya—dan menyerah pada kekhawatiran.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya, di samping gelas jus, bergetar, dan dia menyambarnya seperti gerak magnet pada kutub yang berbeda.

"Nat, kau pergi ke mana?"

Kilasbalik tentang rumah yang tiba-tiba riuh karena perselisihan, umpatan, tuduhan, dan berakhir dengan salah satu pihak yang angkat kaki, terjadi. Tetapi, tiga hari tidur di hotel dengan keadaan hati tidak tenang akhirnya membuat Natalya mengalah—karena dia tak selamanya bisa bertarung di sisi rasa gengsi—dan mengetikkan balasan.

Restoran depan bandara.

Satu lilin mati.

Empat menit Natalya mengabaikan sisa makan malamnya, hanya untuk memandangi layar ponsel, menanti balasan.

.

.

Tujuh menit, lilin ketiga mati. Bukan _candle light dinner_ lagi—ah, karena memang sejak awal bukan seperti itu tujuannya. Bagi Natalya, seskeptis apapun ia, tetap saja ia punya sisi romantis yang selalu hidup bersamaan dengan lilin untuk _candle light dinner_ yang menyala.

Tidak mungkin romantis; dia sendirian dari awal.

Tepat saat makan malamnya selesai, seseorang menghambur dari pintu depan.

Dia datang dengan terengah-engah di depan Natalya. Natalya berdiri, tetapi mendadak ragu untuk melakukan apapun. Mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain, dan dari bahasa tubuh, mereka sepertinya telah menemukan satu sama lain. Dalam banyak artian.

"Aku mencarimu sampai ke rumah kakak perempuanmu," Alfred memindahkan mata sebentar, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang telah acak-acakan. " _Guess that_ … ah, yeah, maaf. Aku minta … maaf?"

Dari jendela di samping Natalya, sebuah pesawat menanjak dari kejauhan dan lampu merahnya berkedip semakin redup ketika dia semakin jauh.

Terbawa pula rasa kesal dan segalanya lewat sana.

Dicari ketika sedang menanti itu …

… banyak yang sama nikmatnya–tetapi, tidaklah ini hal yang biasa. Kebahagiaan dalam kesederhanaan.

* * *

.

 _ **vacation**_

.

{ australia/vietnam, canon, trip!fic }

Lien bertahan lebih lama di Scenic Rim setelah wisata memandangi Jalur Susu di dekat sebuah kincir tua.

Jett menyediakan sebuah rumah sederhana di sekitar sana, dengan perapian yang disukai Lien—bata merahnya begitu halus.

Hidup di dunia tropis membuat Lien jarang menemukan perapian dan Jett memberinya apa yang harus ia lihat: perapian ala Inggris yang di tepiannya ditaruh meja yang ada beberapa chinoiserie di atasnya. Mengingatkan Lien pada rumah dan rumah Yao.

Jett tidak pulang selama tiga hari karena ada hal yang harus dilakukannya berturut-turut di Brisbane, Sydney dan Canberra. Lien menghabiskan waktu menunggu untuk mempelajari piano tua yang ada di sana.

Tetapi begitu ia pulang di dini hari Sabtu, ia langsung menawarkan kejutan, "Farm Gate Festival! Ayo, pasti kau akan suka!"

Kening Lien berkerut mendapati usulan itu. _Farm_. Yang pertama kali ia bayangkan adalah … sapi. Dan susu. "Aku tidak pernah memerah susu sapi—jangan suruh aku—"

Jett terbahak-bahak, "Memangnya yang dilakukan di sana cuma main bersama sapi?"

Lien mengalah dengan diam. Jett masuk ke kamar lalu bernyanyi-nyanyi aneh. Lien memandangnya bingung, tahu-tahu begitu keluar, Jett sudah menyiapkan sebuah ransel lalu menaruhnya di sofa. "Bangunkan aku jam tujuh pagi, ya. Kita akan langsung berangkat."

"Apa—"

"Kiwi—maksudku Kaelin juga akan datang. Dia ingin ngobrol banyak denganmu. Kau juga bilang bahwa kaumau berteman lebih dekat dengannya, 'kan?"

Piano sudah cukup membosankan karena dia tidak punya guru—hingga akhirnya Lien menurut saja tanpa kata apapun. Karena … Jett sudah meninggalkannya tidur.

.

.

Benar saja, sudah ada Kaelin di sana bersama beberapa domba. "Oooz! Lieeen!"

"Wow, yeah," dia meninju pelan pundak adiknya itu. "Sudah menemukan mainanmu, huh? Nah, Lien, bukan cuma sapi, 'kan?"

Lien beradu pandang dengan seekor domba. Sebelum ketahuan Jett dan ditertawakan, dia beralih menatap sekeliling. Padang hijau peternakan yang sejauh mata memandang, ya, bukan hiperbola—hanya ada hijau dengan layar biru di atasnya. Pagar-pagar kayu membentang di beberapa bagian, dan di banyak sisi, sudah banyak pengunjung dan hewan ternak sebagai bagian dari festival.

"Jadi, mau ke Crebra Farmhouse atau Tommerup dulu?" Jett menawarkan sambil menggandeng bahu Lien. "Atau mencoba nakabab di kafe Wild Lime? Kiwi, mau ikut bersama kami?"

Semua nama yang disebutkan Jett hanya membuat Lien mengerutkan hidung, bingung.

"Aku bisa menyusul, aku mau bermain-main dengan mereka dulu," ia menepuk-nepuk tanduk kanan seekor domba. "Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Dua manusia itu saling lirik.

Dan; ya, oke, Lien tidak menolak ketika Jett mengajaknya berlari melintasi padang rumput dengan tangan saling menggandeng. Perbukitan dan rawa-rawa Vietnam mungkin menyenangkan, tapi, mengapa tidak boleh menyukai peternakan benua kangguru juga?

* * *

.

 _ **tak sama**_

.

{ prussia/hungary, canon, drabble }

.

.

Tidak biasanya Gilbert yang melumat es krim. Makanan asin adalah favoritnya, namun ketika di Romania, dia terus-terusan mencari es krim. Musim panas bukan, Romania adalah produsen es krim terbesar dunia juga bukan. Tidak pula Romania merupakan produsen cokelat sehebat Belgia.

Elizaveta memakan crepe yang tadi dibuat Bella di resort. Enak, dan dia pikir empat juga tidak cukup. Untung saja Gilbert tidak mau, dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan isi cup besar es krim rasa cookies itu.

Râsnov Citadel adalah tempat bagus untuk duduk-duduk-mencari kebebasan dunia yang, sesungguh-sungguhnya, bisa mereka dapatkan di banyak tempat baik di Jerman maupun Hungaria—namun tempat yang asing adalah lebih baik untuk pikiran.

(Tetapi andainya tidak ada Bella, Francis dan Antonio juga Lovino, yakinlah, takkan Lizzy mau ikut ke negerinya Vlad.)

Atap-atap rumah yang merah bata membentang sampai hampir menghabiskan area pandang, merangkak menuju horizon. Langit sedang bagus, memang, rerumputan pun ada, tetapi Elizaveta membayangkan hal lain.

"Coba tidak ada rumah-rumah itu," ia mengangkat salah satu lututnya, lalu bertopang dagu di atasnya. "Pasti bagus. Padang rumput, langit cerah, dilihat dari ketinggian. Yang seperti itu akan membuka pikiranmu. Tenang, bebas, kosong."

"Mmm," Gilbert menjilat sendok es krimnya. Elizaveta memandang jijik namun bukanlah hal yang dipedulikan Gil.

"Kurasa tidak," Gilbert menyendok dalam jumlah banyak. "Justru yang berbeda dan tak biasalah yang membuka pikiranmu. Padang rumput seperti itu banyak, kenapa harus mencari yang sama?"

Elizaveta termenung. Satu lagi lututnya ditekuk ke atas.

"Rumah-rumah itu membuat pandangan kita jadi berbeda … mmm, artinya, kaupunya pengalaman lain untuk diceritakan selain padang rumput yang terlalu biasa."

Gilbert nampak masih asyik mengerik sisa-sisa es krim. Gumpalan kusut rumput kering menggelinding di dekat kaki Elizaveta.

"Apa yang salah dari hal yang berbeda? Mereka keren."

Elizaveta tertegun lama. Tiba-tiba ia tergerak untuk memandang Gilbert yang sudah usai berurusan dengan es krimnya. Lelaki itu nyengir lebar dan tertawa kemudian.

Gil. Mantan negara. Albino dengan mata yang tak dipunyai orang lain; merah darah keunguan yang kadang seolah menyala di malam-malam gelap yang mereka habiskan di dekat Balaton atau timur Jerman.

Dia berbeda.

Tetapi bukan berarti dia orang yang tak berharga.

"… Oh."

Elizaveta menyimpan senyumnya. Dia memandang ke depan lagi, untuk dikejutkan dengan sentuhan dingin di sudut bibirnya.

"Kusisakan satu sendok untukmu. Kesesese."

* * *

.

 _ **sebuah ruang**_

.

{ norway/ireland; drabble, canon }

.

Norway maju selangkah. Ireland bergeming. Namun di kali kedua, Ireland juga melakukannya. Hingga mereka bertemu di satu titik, tepat ketika lampu diredupkan sedikit dan lagu dansa berubah menjadi yang lebih lembut lagi.

Norway berada pada jarak dia bisa menyentuh telinga Ireland hanya dengan sedikit mengangkat tangan. Dia diam dengan mata yang tak beranjak dari wajah Ireland.

Semua nation wanita di prom ini, yang berambut panjang tentu saja, menggelung rambutnya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Kecuali Ireland. Norway, ketika mereka masih berjauhan dan dia baru melihat Ireland di antara kumpulan keluarga Britania lain, ingin menanyakannya—namun setelah dia mengingat lebih jauh, dia urung bertanya.

Ada luka yang dia sembunyikan di leher sampingnya, dan Norway tak perlu menanyakannya lagi. Bekasnya masih terlihat ketika Norway menyingkap rambut Ireland dan menemukan anting shamrock tersembunyi di balik juntai helai warna jahe itu.

(Perpisahannya dengan saudara kembarnya. Northern Ireland. Masih, masih—gores itu masih ada, membujur setengah leher.)

Norway teringat aroma teh yang biasa ditawarkan England saat grupnya bersama Romania ketika mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Ireland. Teh berempah ketimuran.

Teh jahe.

Bukan, bukan, dia bukan seperti menemukan rumah.

Dia menemukan ruang, seperti sebuah perapian, yang kecil namun pribadi. Sebuah tempat yang hanya ingin ia bagi dengan yang dia percayai; dan sudah ada secangkir minuman hangat juga jilatan halus api di dalam kolong berbata merah yang meleburkan dinginnya akhir tahun.

Ini lebih indah dari sekadar rumah, maka ia berbisik;

"Menari bersamaku?"

* * *

.

 _ **dua kutub**_

.

{ romano/liechtenstein; drabble, canon }

.

Dia penarik perhatian. Yang di sini hanya pengagum. Yang di sana disinari cahaya, diketahui dan dikenali, yang di sini cukup menjadi pemerhati.

Liechtenstein seringkali menjadi pusat perhatian jika dia berjalan bersama, biasanya, Ukraine dan Hungary atau Monaco dan Taiwan, atau barangkali Belgium. Kalau yang lain disebut atau dihampiri karena kecantikannya, maka semua orang akan datang pada Liechtenstein dengan pujian, "Manisnya!"

Romano cukup tahu diri. Dia menjaga jarak di setiap pesta atau prom, dan hanya memasang mata.

Namun, selalu … selalu, ada saja waktu ketika si pemilik cahaya itu berpaling dan matanya yang, secara dilebih-lebihkan, dianggap Romano seperti sepasang Spica yang jatuh ke padang rumput dan menyerap hijaunya—terarah padanya.

Dan itu adalah saat Romano merasa lebih dihargai, lebih hidup—

—dan merasa punya lebih banyak alasan untuk tersenyum.

* * *

.

 _ **waktu paruh**_

.

{ norway/ireland; canon, drabble }

.

Pukul satu malam. Padang berbatu berumput. Norway, duduk, masih sibuk dengan sebuah buku pengulasan peluruhan radioaktif sementara aurora menari di kanopi tepian Oslo. Ireland, berbaring berbantal lengan, menyetel lagu yang dipasang hanya di telinga kirinya, yang tak terlalu dia dengarkan.

"Noru."

Tak dijawab, namun Ireland tahu Norway memperhatikannya. Melirik padanya.

"Langit tropis seperti apa, ya?" ia melepas headsetnya. "Aku pernah ke beberapa negara di sana–tapi … tidak pernah benar-benar menikmati malamnya."

"Padang ilalang yang luas. Atau hutan yang padat. Bintang-bintang."

"Mmmnnn. Lalu, apa langit seperti itu lebih baik daripada langit kita di utara?"

"Tidak juga."

"Apa itu membuat langit kita lebih baik?"

"Tidak juga."

Senyap. Aurora hijau masih menjilati selubung bumi dan terlempar ke berbagai arah seperti sedang mabuk. Ireland sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ini, namun ia tak juga melepas pandangannya.

"Lalu, apa yang lebih baik daripada langit kita dan auroranya?"

Norway menutup bukunya. Jaketnya yang terbuka, dia tutup hingga nyaris ke leher. "Perapian dan teh mintmu."

Ireland memandangnya sesaat. Seakan ada lebih banyak konstelasi di mata bisu Norway. Seakan warnanya menyuarakan lebih banyak pesona daripada gertakan aurora. Dia tertawa kecil, lalu bangun dan langsung berdiri. Setelah meregangkan tubuhnya, dia mengulurkan tangan, "Ayo, kita pulang."

Norway meluruh di genggaman Ireland yang kemudian membawanya pulang melewati padang sambil berlari. Waktu paruh Norway adalah sepanjang Ireland tak melepaskannya di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Ya, waktu paruh. Waktu yang dibutuhkan zat untuk meluruh separuhnya.

Ah, tidak, sepertinya. Norway meluruh sepenuhnya. Bukan separuhnya.

* * *

.

 _ **past**_

.

{ australia/vietnam; drabble, canon }

.

Sesekali, memang, Vietnam tak mengerti Australia. Barangkali mungkin lebih sering daripada yang ia pikirkan. Suasana kota yang sepi di tengah malam (dengan mobil yang melaju pelan dan lampu-lampu jalanan yang remang), tetap bisa membuatnya meledak-ledak—apalagi pantai, pikir Vietnam.

Tetapi yang kali ini, aneh.

Simpulannya, gampang: Australia memang tak mudah dimengerti.

Vietnam membawa Australia berkunjung ke beberapa tempat di rumahnya, termasuk kali ini, pantai Da Nang. Lelaki itu hanya diam dan memandang pelabuhan dengan senyum yang ditahan. Wanita itu akhirnya menunggu, tetap menunggu sambil duduk di samping kaki Australia yang entah sedang memikirkan, merenungkan, atau mengingat apa.

Australia tak pernah terlihat seperti seorang filsuf atau si melankolis yang terlalu sering menghayati suatu hal kecil, Vietnam mengerti itu secara alamiah, dan tentu saja, ini menambah ketidakpahamannya.

"Hei."

"Mmm," Australia duduk. Senyumnya melukiskan seolah ia paham. "Aku cuma mengingat sesuatu."

Kening Vietnam berkerut. Dan angin sore membawa poninya ke sana-ke mari. Australia terkekeh, dan bukannya merapikannya (seperti yang diam-diam hati kecil Vietnam harapkan), dia malah mengacak rambut itu sesukanya.

"Ingat tempat ini? Empat-lima puluh tahun lalu?"

Kerutan di kening belum hilang. Australia kembali tergelak, dan dia membiarkannya. "Tidak mengapa kalau kau melupakannya."

Vietnam menyisipkan rambutnya ke balik telinga. Menekuk kakinya ke atas dan melipat tangannya di atas sana, menumpukan dagunya lalu berharap pelabuhan bisa menjadi tempat dia memuaskan haus matanya—tetapi ada dorongan dari dalam yang begitu mudah menaklukkan dirinya, yang membuat dia melirik lagi dan lagi ke arah Australia.

"Aku suka tempat ini," Australia memainkan jari-jarinya di atas pasir putih, "mirip dengan yang di Newcastle. Tak salah sebutannya _sister harbor_. Sudah pernah kuajak ke sana, belum?"

Vietnam cuma menggeleng.

"Oke, yang berikutnya, kita akan ke New South Wales. Ke Newcastle."

"Kuterima," Vietnam menggenggam pasir, lalu menjatuhkannya sedikit demi sedikit lewat sela jemarinya yang ia renggangkan. "Malam ini, jadi ke Pegunungan Ngu Hanh Son?"

"Pegunungan Marble?" langsung dibenarkan oleh Vietnam, dan Australia pun mendeklarasikan persetujuan dengan lantang, "tentu saja! Aku ingin melihat guanya! Soal petualangan alam, kapan aku tidak mau ikut? Ha ha ha!"

Vietnam biarkan saja tawa itu lenyap di udara dan pelabuhan Da Nang tetap memanjakan mereka dengan angin sorenya. Ia masih punya pertanyaan soal perenungan aneh Australia barusan, namun dia memilih untuk menyimpannya dan memikirkan bagaimana persiapannya untuk berpetualang hari ini.

(Pelabuhan Da Nang. Bekas markas besar Amerika untuk Perang Vietnam. Sekian dekade lalu, Australia menginap di sini, dan memandang dari kejauhan seorang wanita yang terjebak di dua sisi hidupnya—antara Selatan dan Utara—dan bipolaritas menyerang mentalnya. Dia terduduk di ujung sebuah papan, memegang senjata, dan tak tahu harus memihak siapa. Darah menetes di kening dan lehernya. Dia sedang di titik nadirnya. Australia ingin menghampirinya, tetapi malam sudah terlalu gelap dan dia tak bisa memperhitungkan mental si gadis. Barangkali dia sedang berada dalam pikiran 'Utara'-nya, sehingga menganggapnya musuh … dan, ya, membahayakan Australia sendiri yang memihak Selatan bersama New Zealand dan, sudah jelas sekali, America.)

(Australia mengenang itu. Dan menyukai memorinya.)

(Karena dia empati, kasihan, dan menyesal.)

(Mengapa dia tak merangkul ketika itu.)

(Tetapi sekarang, dia tak perlu mengulangi masalah untuk kedua kalinya, bukan?)

Australia merangkul bahu Vietnam, dan mencium pelipisnya. Vietnam yang bingung mencoba berontak namun tawa Australia membuat wanita itu akhirnya mengalah, namun tetap cemberut.

 _Aku di sini, aku di sini._

* * *

.

 _ **osborne**_

.

{ england/seychelles; drabble, canon, short sequel to Agatti Trip }

.

England tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu tahun ini. Kalau 'ulang tahun' England April lalu mereka bisa terbang ke India dan Seychelles dianggap England memberikan hal yang terbaik untuknya, maka Juni ini, sayang sekali, mereka tidak bisa menghabiskannya berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa," komentar Seychelles, ketika England meneleponnya dari Swiss, saat Seychelles sendiri baru tiba di London. "Asalkan aku tetap boleh ke Pulau Wight!"

England mengiyakan dengan singkat dan terdengar enggan, namun dia biarkan rasa kecewa karena tak bisa bersama-sama tersimpan di dalam hatinya saja.

Seychelles menolak diberikan privilasi di pulau itu. Dia sengaja menyembunyikan identitas tapi Wales (yang dipaksa England untuk mengantarkannya), membuatnya ketahuan dan dia disuruh menginap di tempat yang cukup bagus. Dia menolak dan memaksa untuk membayar, dengan keras kepalanya. Wales cuma bisa geleng kepala.

Dia mendapatkan akses ke pantai pribadi Ratu Victoria, dan sengaja datang ke sana saat malam sudah hampir larut dan suasana sudah sepi. Pengunjung publik sudah habis. Mengendap-endap tanpa diketahui Wales di kamar sebelah. Dia berada di sana cukup lama, dan Wales tak tahu hal itu, sampai dia menemukan Seychelles tertidur dalam posisi aneh di ruang tamu cottage. Dengan sebuah tas kecil di dekat sofa dan ada secangkir teh dingin yang telah dirubung beberapa semut di atas meja.

 _(Gawat. Dia pasti pergi keluar tadi malam.)_

 _(Aku bisa dimarahi England–ini masih perayaan ulang tahunnya!)_

Tetapi Wales tertegun saat menemukan sebuah buku sketsa yang terjatuh di lantai.

Sketsa Kastil Osborne dari kejauhan. Dan ada gambar England sedang duduk di kursi yang lengkap dengan meja bundarnya, menikmati secangkir teh di halaman kastil. Sketsa itu begitu rapi walau tak sebagus buatan para seniman yang biasa memperlihatkan karyanya di dunia maya.

Wales tersenyum tipis. Dikeluarkannya ponselnya, dan dipotretnya. Segera dikirimkannya pada England, yang barangkali masih rapat di Swiss.

 _Ini pasti hadiah untukmu_ , sebut Wales di bagian bawah foto.

"Yang ulang tahun siapa, sih, sebenarnya? Mana dia?"

"Masih tidur," jawab Wales sambil berbisik. "Kufoto dia untukmu ya—"

"Tidak perlu—tch," dan telepon itu pun diputus.

Wales tertawa dalam hati. 'Tidak' seringkali berarti 'ya' untuk kamus England.

Dipotretnya, tetap, dan dikirimkannya kembali tanpa menunggu apapun.

England tak membalas.

(Di sana: bagaimana seandainya aku di sana? Apa yang akan dia berikan padaku?)

(Anak itu terlalu baik dan polos meski sangat menyebalkan dan cerewet.)

Memang, England tak bisa pulang untuk Seychelles yang bahkan datang jauh-jauh untuknya (dan hanya mendapat balasan berupa tidak adanya England karena acara yang diperpanjang), tetapi …

… ketika wanita itu merasa nyaman di rumahnya, England bisa merasa jadi tempat terbaik untuk dia.

(Perasaan seperti itu berharga, ketahuilah.)

* * *

.

 _ **noctilucent**_

.

{ australia/vietnam; drabble, canon }

.

New Zealand sudah terlelap di kantong tidur dengan sebuah bantal domba yang dipeluknya, dan tanduk lembut benda itu menyembul sedikit di ujung kantong.

Australia, parah. Hanya beralaskan kantong tidur yang tak dibuka. Kakinya nyaris melintang di atas tubuh Vietnam dan tampaknya dia siap perang dengan yang di sampingnya karena tangannya mengenai wajah America. America lebih tenang, mungkin karena dia tidur lebih cepat daripada Belarus tadi malam, sehingga dia berusaha bersikap baik dengan membungkus dirinya dengan kantong tidur yang dikancing tinggi. Sementara Estonia, yang Vietnam tak tahu mengapa jadi bisa datang bersama Belarus di sebuah acara tak resmi di Tasmania ini, mungkin adalah yang paling baik, bahkan lebih dari New Zealand sendiri.

Vietnam menyingkirkan kaki Australia dengan cuek. Tak apa jika ia terbangun—karena mungkin itu akan lebih baik—dan ia sama sekali tak mengutuk kantuk yang tak datang padanya. Ia mengambil termos dan tas di dekat kepala Australia, lalu beranjak melewati kaki-kaki mereka semua. Menyingkap pintu tenda.

Ada aurora. Australis. Khas Tasmania, dengan merah dan hijaunya yang bertumpuk lalu menjadikan langit imajiner sebagai lantai dansanya.

Bukan, bukan itu yang ia cari. Ia duduk bersandar pada salah satu tiang tenda lalu membuka termosnya. Menanti _noctilucent_ satu-dua jam sambil merekam potret _time-lapse_ bukan hal yang sia-sia ketika insomnia melanda, ia pikir.

Teh di termos sudah dingin. Ia menutupnya kembali dengan kecewa.

Ketika kameranya sudah berada di posisi pas dan semua persiapan sesuai dengan yang pernah diajarkan Australia, dia duduk sambil menekan pengontrol di tangannya.

Aurora memang indah, ya, ini adalah yang diburu banyak orang—dan salah satu alasan mengapa America dan Belarus sampai ke sini. Belarus ingin melihat aurora yang asli selatan, katanya, dan gila jika America tak mengabulkan itu, pikir Vietnam, lalu dia cuma angkat bahu. Kadang-kadang, America tak bisa dibedakan dengan Australia secara sifat, wanita itu sekali lagi cuma berpejam mata membiarkan pertanyaan itu mengalir lalu lenyap di pikiran.

 _Noctilucent_ , noctilucent, cepatlah … kau …

… datang.

.

Vietnam membuka mata. Aroma teh menyambutnya. Begitu dia menggosok matanya, suara tertawa terdengar.

"He he~ bau ternyata lebih mempan untuk membangunkanmu ya."

Vietnam langsung duduk. Matanya liar menatap sekeliling. Interior kemah! Kantong tidur sudah kosong semua dan domba empuk New Zealand duduk tenang di atas bantalnya.

"Untung kau tidak diculik Tasmania tadi malam."

Vietnam mengulum bibir bawahnya. Aneh karena insomnia hilang begitu saja ketika dia menghirup udara luar kemah. "Sudah kupotretkan _time-lapse_ aurora tadi malam. Bisa kaulihat sendiri," Australia mengambil tutup termos yang tadi berada di depan wajah Vietnam, lalu menyesapnya. "Itu yang kaucari, 'kan?"

Vietnam menyingkirkan kain yang tadi menyelimuti lehernya yang tak tertutupi kantong tidur. Baru ia sadari itu jaket Australia. Digenggamnya salah satu bagian, rasanya malas melepaskan tanpa alasan yang begitu berarti untuk dipikirkan.

"Bukan, ya?"

" _Noctilucent_."

"Oh," Australia menatapnya. Mata bertemu mata. Langit lebih sempurna di luar sana, tetapi ada ruang yang jauh lebih kecil namun bisa diselami sedalam apapun perasaan menghayati. Mata.

"Besok saja," Australia mendelik ke jam tangannya sesaat. "Sudah terlalu siang. Tidak sempat."

"… Ya."

Australia menuangkan teh lagi lalu memberikan pada Vietnam. Wanita itu menghirup aromanya lebih dulu, lama-lama, dan tetap menggenggamnya bahkan setelah sesapan kedua.

"Kau cukup ringan. Bagus. Aku suka. Minum saja teh banyak-banyak, sekalian mempertahankan beratmu."

Lalu tawa menyusul. Vietnam tak tahu harus senang atau cemberut sambil menghabiskan teh yang seharusnya untuk berdua itu.

* * *

 _ **your possesion**_

.

{ america/belarus, drabble, canon }

.

Dia bermimpi besar bisa menyalakan sebuah lilin kecil di tengah perbukitan tertinggi Amerika Selatan, di bawah pohon terendahnya.

Ia tak tahu persisnya di mana, namun ia harap rekannya tahu, dan membantu mewujudkan harapan besarnya. Alam bebas yang tenang, hijau, mesranya langit yang menangkupnya, lalu hanya lilin untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di mata masing-masing. Oh, berharapnya ia.

Natalya selalu menunggu itu. Ia datang ke D.C. dengan membawa mimpi yang sama sejak tahun lalu. Terhitung ini kali kesepuluh dia mampir di kediaman Si Kacamata, namun belum ada petunjuk dari Alfred bahwa dia akan membantu mengabulkannya.

Kadang Natalya berpikir; mengapa terlalu berharap pada negara adidaya yang punya sahabat di seluruh dunia dan selalu melibatkan diri atas apapun yang terjadi yang dia rasa penting untuknya, walaupun itu ada di belahan bumi yang berbeda?

Tapi dia datang lagi, lagi, ke Washington dan sesekali berbicara soal rencana itu.

Alfred selalu sibuk. Kadang dirinya tak diantar pulang. Penyebab mengapa impian itu masih menjadi impian.

Tetapi Alfred selalu ada untuk menyambutnya. Selalu. Tentu saja, dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang duluan dan, jika tidak bisa datang ke bandara karena terlalu lelah, dia selalu berjaga di rumah dengan makanan yang cukup dan minuman yang disukai Natalya.

Seperti yang kali ini.

Alfred ada di meja makan dan tak menyadari kedatangan Natalya sampai wanita itu berdiri di sampingnya.

Ia memeluk dan menyambut lalu mencium dan mengacak rambut wanitanya. "Senang melihatmu lagi, Putri Es. Tunggu, kuambilkan makanan dan minuman untukmu! Kebetulan, aku membawa banyak oleh-oleh dari Swiss!"

Natalya duduk di kursi bekas Alfred. Mengulum bibirnya yang masih hangat.

Ini adalah kenyataan kecil, berada di bawah nyala kandelir besar di ruang tanpa pohon dan berada di lantai terbawah rumah utama Alfred.

Terbalik dari mimpinya …

… namun, hal ini selalu ada.

Mimpi Natalya perlahan mengabur.

Kenapa mengejar dengan obsesif sementara kenyataan manis sudah menjadi posesif pada kita?

(Ketika Alfred datang, dia tak mengerti mengapa Natalya langsung menggenggam tangannya dan bersandar pada bahunya tanpa mau memberi alasan.)

* * *

.

 _ **home in an envelope**_

.

{ spain/belgium, drabble, au }

.

Bella menaruh rumah di dalam sebuah amplop. Dia terus menonton keramaian bandara setelah menyelesaikannya dan menggenggamnya hangat.

Dia menunggu hanya sekitar lima menit hingga akhirnya Antonio datang menyeret koper merah besar dan menghampirinya sambil tertawa lebar. Bella menyambutnya tanpa pelukan karena, dengan yakinnya, mereka sama-sama paham bahwa kebahagiaan bukan hanya bisa ditularkan lewat pelukan. Apalagi ketika mereka sudah sama-sama memilikinya.

Lalu Bella berjinjit untuk berbisik, karena bandara terlalu riuh untuk sebuah kalimat, "Mau makan di mana? Akan kutraktir." Dan ketika itulah, ia menyisipkan amplop berisi rumah ke tangan Antonio yang masih sedikit dingin karena penerbangan yang cukup panjang.

Antonio sedikit kaget, namun menaruh amplop itu di sakunya lalu menjawab, "Aku ingin pizza!"

.

Tiba di rumahnya, Antonio membuka amplop itu. Dari luar, semuanya biasa, dan tak ada wewangian. Ia putih belaka dan hanya memiliki sebuah kertas di dalamnya.

Ada paragraf yang terlalu panjang hingga sampai ke balik kertasnya, namun simpulan di akhir merangkum semuanya,

"… aku ingin selalu menjadi tempatmu pulang dari apapun yang kau hadapi di dunia. Tentu, Tuhan lebih tinggi dan utama di atasku untukmu, tetapi aku ingin menjadi rumahmu dalam artian lebih sederhana. Rumah batin dan fisikmu. Karena aku mencintaimu dan telah menghias diriku sedemikian rupa, agar kaubisa menemukan atap, kandelir bercahaya, sekaligus perapian hangat dan tempat tidur yang nyaman di diriku.

Karena aku mencintaimu. Sekian waktu hingga aku bisa membangun diriku sebagai rumah."

(Rumah di amplop itu, adalah 'aku'.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

 **.**

* * *

a/n: ada begitu banyak trivia tentang astronomi, sejarah, bahkan pengetahuan umum tentang tempat-tempat bagus di sini yang mungkin bakal bikin a/n jadi hampir sepanjang ficnya. mungkin kalian bakal bosan baca a/n-nya hehehe jadi mungkin bisa tanyakan langsung ke aku via pm/fb/twitter/line kalo bener-bener pengen ngebahas dan diskusi sama aku tentang itu :D atau mungkin google? maaf, bukannya aku nggak mau total tapi aku hanya rada nggak enak kalau a/n-nya malah jadi sepanjang wikipedia :'D

bagi yang ngikutin event2 dari nulisbuku (provider self-publish terbesar di indonesia), pasti tau apa itu #nulisrandom. bagi yang belum tahu, ini event nulis rame2 di bulan juni yang ngajak siapapun buat nulis apapun selama bulan juni, buat ngebiasain nulis setiap harinya, sependek apapun itu. dan aku udah ngepost ini ke tumblr per harinya juni lalu, jadi ini adalah kompilasinya.

 **translate judul** : _mensis_ = month, _mirabilis_ = wonderful. mungkin bisa diartikan _month of wonders_? bahasa Latin—terinspirasi dari _annus mirabilis_ —year of wonders.

dan _two sides of mirror_ itu terinspirasi dari video _black_ _swan_ milik snsd/girls' generation. _winter magic_ dari mv kara berjudul sama.

dan kumpulan ini bisa ditemukan di tumblr-ku, sherlocchio dot tumblr dot com.

terima kasih sudah membaca! o/


End file.
